


Ноубрау

by li_anna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drugs, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: здесь всё, что угодно – лучше, чем ничего.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> изнасилование = очень дабконистый дабкон
> 
> 00-лайн уже даже совершеннолетние, так что  
если что  
то идите нахуй
> 
> ноубрау – эффект стирания граней между высокой и низкой культурами

У Ренджуна сложные экзамены, бедные родители и большие планы. Дни с расписаниями занятий. У него мало времени, отсутствие друзей и действительно крупных проблем. Они ему не нужны. Не сейчас (только не сейчас), когда до экзаменов остаётся три месяца, а дальше всё зависит исключительно от их результатов. 

Ренджун не то чтобы не планирует выбиваться из графика – у него в принципе нет мыслей о том, что что-то способно ему помешать. Он же умный. Ответственный, сосредоточенный, немного асоциальный, но с этим он успеет разобраться в университете. Сейчас главное – в него поступить. Однако второго февраля, утром, в коридоре у школьной столовой случается авария. Происшествие. Катастрофа. Это по ощущениям, фактически Ренджун просто задумывается слишком сильно и поворачивается неловко. Так, что врезается носом в чужое плечо. От куртки на нём несет дешёвыми сигаретами. Ренджун ненавидит подобный запах, так что отшатывается уже спустя секунду. Поднимает взгляд. И дышать на миг перестаёт, потому что из-под капюшона на него угрюмо смотрит Ли Джено. Со спутанными чёрными волосами, смятой пачкой из-под сигарет и «какого, блять, чёрта» сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Ренджун по-корейски говорит без проблем, однако в эти мгновения в голове болезненно коллапсирует пустота. Отзвуками удаётся выдавить из себя извинения. Пустые и формальные, но они должны защитить от возможной беды. Ли Джено – он из тех, кто бьёт людей, которые ему не нравятся, просто потому, что так ему нравится больше. Слухи о нём в один миг колют из уголков памяти, картинки-переломы проносятся перед глазами, и Ренджун вдруг боится пополнить их коллекцию. Слишком уж долго на нём держится чужой взгляд. И чем-то незнакомым, почти парализующим, разливается внутри. Жжёт. Шум коридора вокруг приглушается, словно они оказались под водой, и именно сейчас Ренджуна начинает топить. Хотя этого он ещё не понимает. Он видит только, что Джено злится, что он выше и шире в плечах, и его совсем не нравится бояться. Но Ренджун Джено задел, и по-другому теперь не получается. Вот только Джено – вопреки слухам и разбушевавшейся фантазии – не избивает его прямо здесь. Даже не обещает. Он просто отталкивает его к стене. Не особо сильно. Хотя в спину ударяет болью, воздух из тела выбивает в один судорожный выдох, а отпечатки чужих ладоней горят на плечах сквозь ткань. 

Джено идёт дальше. Не оборачивается ни разу. А Ренджун, чёрт знает почему, чувствует себя как после пробежки в несколько километров длиной. Сердце бьётся быстрее нужного, во рту сухо и в груди застряло что-то от чужого взгляда. Нечто очень важное в Ренджуне перемыкает. Зацикливается на жгучем со дна чёрных зрачков, на бархатистом тоне, на силе в руках. И это нечто обратно не налаживается. Ни через день, ни через два, ни через три десятка мысленных диалогов на тему «почему об этом происшествии не стоит даже думать». 

Ренджуну думается. Вспоминается. Раз за разом. Это не фатально шокирующая новость, Ренджуну уже семнадцать и он очень давно понял, что ему могут нравиться парни, просто… Не этот же. Только не этот. С ним всё даже в самых смелых фантазиях безнадёжно, он безнадёжный, и соприкасаться с ним не надо как минимум из-за банального здравого смысла. Авария в коридоре ничего не значит. Те секунды, когда их взгляды наложились друг на друга, и низкий раздражённый голос… 

В жизни Ренджуна полно проблем важнее, и он сознательно бойкотирует любое стремление услышать чёртов голос снова. Их он глушит аудиокнигами, заваливает учёбой и перманентно добивает тестами. 

А потом – буквально врезается в Джено ещё раз. Хотя, фактически, это Джено не смотрел по сторонам. Однако Ренджун его видел. Серую куртку, капюшон, тот факт, что парень под ним уставился в телефон. И у Ренджуна на то, чтобы отойти, было около четырёх секунд. Более чем достаточно. Просто внутри что-то дёрнуло в другую сторону. Затормозило. Навязчивыми мыслями удержало на месте, так как… то ощущение рук на своих плечах?

На этот раз плечо Джено ударяет в его на полной скорости. Инерцией отбрасывает на полшага, а у Джено из рук выпадает телефон. Его хозяин выдыхает раздражённо. Упирается в Ренджуна взглядом, и уголки чужих глаз опасно сужаются. 

\- Тебе что, платят за то, чтобы ты мешал мне ходить? – щурится Джено, не скрывая злости. – Предупреждаю, лечение выйдет дороже.

Ренджун ему верит. Поэтому в груди сейчас сжимает, а в кончиках пальцев отдается дрожью. Ощущения – не самые приятные, но новые настолько, что мышление сбивается. Вместо любого из нормальных, остроумных или хотя бы сохраняющих достоинство ответов в голову приходит только новая порция извинений. А ещё Ренджун сам наклоняется за чужим телефоном. Намеренно не глядит на экран – вдруг там что-то, что видеть нельзя – и протягивает его хозяину. 

Джено выгибает бровь как-то очень скептически. Словно перед ним дурачок или детсадовец. А телефон он забирает одним резким и плохо рассчитанным движением. Не мог же Джено специально пройтись по всей его ладони. Ренджуна от такого касания целиком перетряхивает, жар по нервам добегает до самого сердца, на щеках выступает красным, и решение столкнуться точно было худшим решением в жизни.

Джено теперь не отталкивает к стене, нет, он почти моментально возвращается к телефону. Только взглядом перед этим припечатывает так, что Ренджун не отходит до самого вечера. Осознавая: ему не показалось. Ему действительно нравится, когда Ли Джено на него смотрит. Говорит с ним, касается, взаимодействует, даже если ударами и угрозами. Простые движения, простые мысли и последствия, однако жить с ними очень быстро становится сложнее, чем когда-либо. Ренджун в тот вечер буквально не может заснуть из-за пары сцен, без конца крутящихся в голове. С ним перебросились парой фраз. Однажды толкнули, во втором случае – нет. 

добивающая мысль впивается в нейроны именно в связи с этим.

Ренджуна не толкнули. 

а жаль. 

Боль от соприкосновения со стеной – никакая цена за ощущения от касаний. Правда. Их было не так много, вернее, почти совсем не было, но отпечататься в памяти они успели прочно. Жгуче. Жарко. Если бы Джено чуть дольше держал его руку, пока забирал телефон, то Ренджун бы прямо в коридоре расплавил пол и провалился бы на этаж ниже. И это пугает. Сильнее любых слухов и переломов, так как это сильнее воли и это грозится стать сильнее самого Ренджуна. Вот так просто. После пары недо-встреч. В семнадцать. Весной. 

Ренджуну не нужны эмоции-раздражители, которые отвлекали бы от учёбы. Он не собирается становиться очередным неудачником из семьи китайских мигрантов, у него большое будущее (скорее всего, экономиста), но ещё у него хорошая фантазия, внимание и способности прогнозировать. Всё вместе – кошмар наяву. Ренджун не нарушает план занятий, не лезет Джено под руку и вообще избегает, однако получается как-то плохо. А вот наблюдать за ним – хорошо. Глазам хорошо, в сердце крутит, а в пальцах бесконечно проворачивается ручка. 

Лист с уравнениями почти пуст.

Ренджун смотрит на Джено, который сидит в углу столовой. Не один – у него своя компания, они о чём-то говорят, но Джено не особо включён в общение. У него голова опущена. Руки, держащие края куртки, сжаты в кулаки. Он о чём-то думает, это что-то точно ему не нравится, и в голову закрадывается ещё одна фатальная мысль.

Вдруг Джено думает о нём?

Ему тоже семнадцать, вокруг него – та же самая весна, яркая и свежая, она меняет нотки восприятия и конкретно Ренджуна ставит не на ту дорожку. И, ну мало ли, ну может же быть так, что Джено тоже где-то на ней. Даже если на стадии отрицания. А дальше, после торга и принятия…

Колпачок ручки соскальзывает от неосторожного движения. Падает на пол. Отвлекает внимание на себя тихим пластиковым стуком, а дальше Ренджуну хватает здравого смысла не продолжать настолько глупых рассуждений.

Будь Джено даже не антисоциальным типом со дна, о котором Ренджун ничего знать не хочет, а первым отличником школы, добрым парнем и обладателем широких взглядов (достаточно широких, чтобы включать в них другого парня как объект отношений) – Ренджуну никакие отношения и близко не нужны. 

Его атакует весна, гормоны и эмоции, но как быстро они нахлынули – так же просто и уйдут, верно же?

Здравый смысл кончается через несколько дней.

Мысли, изводящие разум, не кончаются в принципе.

У Ренджуна впервые не получается что-то в себе контролировать, и растерянность всё сильнее бьёт прямо под дых. С каждым взглядом на массивную фигуру в серой куртке. Даже дышать ровно не выходит, а однажды ночью, после мокрого сна и такого же мокрого (стыдного) продолжения Ренджун наконец решает расставить всё по полочкам. Он пялится в трещины на потолке и размышляет. Логически. Привычно.

Первое: его гормоны решили взыграть при виде крайне неудачного кандидата на роль их успокоителя.

Второе: Ренджуну очень нужно, чтобы они успокоились как-нибудь сами. Он, день за днём, теряет ключи, тетрадки, сон, теряет себя по мелочам и по кусочкам, и такое не очень хочется переживать. Он умеет анализировать. Он помнит, знает и каждый чёртов день видит, что (кто) именно не даёт ему нормально функционировать. Но не переходить же теперь в другую школу. Поздно, да и родители бы не поняли. А Джено – не романтический герой для хороших концовок. Джено скорее тот, кто все возможные чувства собственноручно пропустит через мясорубку. Ренджун, вообще-то, против.

Вот только третье: влечение не так работает. Оно в обход логических цепочек продолжает биться прямо в пульсе, в висках, у сердца, быстро и беспощадно. Тянет. Ночью, утром, днём. При виде Джено, стоящего у шкафчиков. Он красивый. Не идеально и не кукольно, нет, но в нём есть что-то грубое и настоящее. Такое, что о черты лица хочется резаться.

Ренджун проходит мимо, пряча руки в карманах. Сжимая руки в кулаки. До ногтей, впившихся в кожу. И губа прикушена, и в мыслях сплошное «не оборачивайся, не смотри, не на него». 

Пара недель весны – и Ренджун впервые за последние годы отстаёт от учебного графика, который сам себе нарисовал. 

С этим нужно что-то делать. «Это» - в смысле потные ладони, навязчивые мысли и образ, выточенный под веками. 

Ренджун хотел бы, чтобы образ был настоящим, чтобы низкий голос снова перекрывал слух, чужие руки сжимали кожу, а внутри всё замирало и рушилось по десять раз в секунду. 

Незабываемое ощущение. 

Незаменимое, как бы упрямо Ренджун ни пялился на Джено из разных углов школы. Оно не отпускает. Продолжает выкручивать. И Ренджун может хоть локти себе вывернуть в обратную сторону, Джено всё равно не посмотрит на него в ответ, но… 

Ренджун просто не способен не делать ничего. Он деятельный. Целеустремлённый. В учёбе, в соревнованиях и в жизни. У него есть проблема, а он прячется от неё по углам. Выдумывает себе всё большее и большее. Кто знает, не показалось ли ему всё-таки при тех двух встречах. Нужна третья, контрольная. Тогда наконец-то отрубит. 

(или случится чудо, и Джено окажется кем-то нормальным, и потребность во внимании утолится, и всё как-то наладится, но в этих мыслях Ренджун даже себе не признаётся).

Ренджуну страшно, однако ничего лучшего он не придумывает.

Он высчитывает время. После уроков, когда людей остаётся мало, а Джено с компанией обычно остаётся в столовой. Туда он идёт через один и тот же коридор, в котором Ренджун – случайно, конечно же – стоит, прислонившись к шкафчикам. 

Ренджун не ошибается.

Ошибка – тот факт, что он не уходит, как только Джено открывает дверь.

Он шагает быстро. Опустив лицо и спрятав руки в карманы. У Ренджуна всё ещё есть время передумать, но вместо этого он призывает на помощь все мотивирующие статьи, цитаты и мысли, которые когда-либо мелькали в голове, решает, что лучше жалеть о том, что он сделал, чем о том, что упустил возможность (в том числе – спокойно спать), однако как к Джено обратиться – вопрос всё ещё сложный. Ренджун вытягивает руку и открывает рот, чтобы замереть так и ощущать себя непривычно тупым. 

Между ним и Джено остаётся несколько шагов, и, видимо, тут у Ренджуна и кончается его личная зона комфорта. Вспыхивает сконфуженность. Сердце жмёт неловкостью, растерянностью, страхом, а все лозунги о действиях сминаются в ничего не значащий ком. Ренджун передумывает. Импульсивно. За это потом будет стыдно, однако сейчас будущие эмоции становятся самой последней из всех проблем. Так как здесь, в школьном коридоре, Джено успевает Ренджуна заметить. Скользнуть взглядом по обращённой к нему руке. Сердце тут же решает смыться подальше от этого взгляда, и пульс начинает биться где-то у пяток. Его стук, фатально быстрый, рушит все здравые мысли. Ренджун опускает руки, смыкает губы и делает шаг назад. А вот Джено – нет. Он решает одну из проблем – обращение – но своим «опять ты» порождает кучу новых. Как ему объясняться в ситуации, для которой безопасного объяснения нет?

Джено скидывает капюшон. Снимает наушники, скручивает их в ладони, и всё вместе кажется плохим знаком. Словно Джено к чему-то готовится. Ренджун смотрит на него, и кожу покалывает от тока. Ощущения усиливаются по мере того, как Джено приближается. А затем Ренджуна зашкаливает. Всего, целиком, от одного чужого движения. Локтя, давящего на шею. Прибивающего к шкафчикам. 

\- Думаешь, ты невидимый? – тон жёстко требует ответа. – Когда пялишься на меня, или когда преследуешь, или ждёшь тут? 

Джено, акцентируя внимание, сильнее давит на шею:

\- Прекращай.

Его кулак упирается Ренджуну в грудь:

\- Ещё раз увижу рядом – так просто не уйдёшь. Понял?

Ренджун кивает. Он понял. Ему угрожают, ему почти делают больно, и такое точно должно прочищать мозги. Должно, но у Ренджуна перед глазами – лицо Джено с расстояния в десять сантиметров. Ещё одним предательским импульсом хочется, чтобы было меньше. И, хотя Джено Ренджуна отпускает, импульс из тела никуда не девается. Не даёт выдохнуть всё то время, которое Ренджун тратит на наблюдение за чужой спиной. 

Джено, в общем-то, даёт очень правильные советы. Однако мышление сегодня повёрнуто в другую сторону. Оно подбрасывает Ренджуну неправильные (как минимум, неполезные) выводы. 

Джено тоже его замечает.

Джено обращает на него внимание.

Ренджун вообще-то не один пялится, но он не слышал, чтобы чьи-то взгляды выбешивали Джено настолько. До угроз. Значит, не всё здесь так просто. Значит, зацепило в обе стороны. Или у Джено сегодня просто плохое настроение, но…

Ренджуну упрямо думается не о том. Думается о Джено, будь он хоть тысячу раз тем, с кем не стоит связываться. У Ренджуна в голове целые небоскрёбы надежд расцветают в ответ на любую мысль о будущем. И пока что не представляется ничего, способного разрушить эти небоскрёбы. Кажется, что быть не может. Как бы упрямо логика ни нашёптывала, что небоскрёбы, связанные с Джено, точно окажутся башнями-близнецами. 

У Ренджуна весна. Несправедливая и яркая.

У Джено в глазах тоже есть что-то.


	2. два

Когда Ренджун остаётся наедине с собой, он остаётся с кем-то запутавшимся, грустным, кем-то, кому очень не хватает внимания и у кого в голове облака. Они мягкие, нежные и светлые. Состоят из мыслей о том, что могло бы быть. С Джено. Красиво, навсегда, по-настоящему. Но однажды всегда звонит будильник, наступает школа, а в школе есть реальный Джено, молчаливый и угрюмый. И при взгляде на него те приятные мысли начинают проедать душу не хуже кислоты. Вирус, обсессия, чувство. Большое и больное. Изначально поломанное, спасибо чужим словам и агрессии. Это не то милое и романтичное, что обычно весной случается с семнадцатилетними. Это – обречённое. А значит, оно сразу на грани. На пределе. Ренджун знает, что они не будут вместе, но сердце упрямо пытается проломить рёбра при каждой неловкой ситуации. Ренджун знает, что ему нечего планировать, и вместо осторожных планов мозг сразу подкидывает всякие безумные фантазии. Ренджун точно знает: либо это закончится ничем, либо плачевно. 

Проблема не в самом Ренджуне (он правда всё знает), проблема в его восприятии. Где всё, что угодно – лучше, чем ничего. 

На привычное одиночество накладывается необходимость из него выбраться. Весну, такую яркую ещё неделю назад, словно оборачивают в целлофан. Воздуха начинает не хватать. Мир превращается в теплицу, в которой душно, горячо и выхода из которой нет. Обычная жизнь – совсем рядом, за стеклом, Ренджун помнит её и своё прежнее спокойствие. Самообладание. Однако вернуться к нему не выходит. Эмоции оборачиваются ловушкой. Зацикленностью. Почти-зависисмостью (от чужого внимания), и биться о подушку головой можно сколько угодно, однако Джено из неё никуда не девается. Как и тот факт, что Джено Ренджуна замечает. Обращает своё чёртово внимание. Более того, Ренджун что-то у него вызывает (неспособна же агрессия возникнуть на пустом месте), и это «что-то» может быть тем, чем нужно. Только сам Джено должен это осознать. Тогда все осколки сложатся, паззл соберётся, и жизнь пойдёт по светлой красивой дороге. 

Ренджун всеми силами не даёт себе сворачивать на неё (это точно не туда). Он учится, зубрит, отвечает родителям дежурным «всё в порядке», но выбраться из своей комнаты хочется через окно. Чтобы сразу пять этажей вниз, и мучиться с отсутствием самого банального самоконтроля больше не пришлось. Из-за мыслей невпопад, картинок в голове, желаний. 

Ренджун кожей чувствует, что Джено на него смотрит. Это жар. Мурашки. В коридорах, в столовой, во дворе, и Ренджуну очень сложно делать вид, что он не замечает. Особенно – если помнить о том, что он вовсе не обязан оказывать Джено такую услугу. После его грубого «лечение выйдет дороже» Ренджун имеет полное право проорать «а ты теперь нахуя пялишься». Но он всё-таки не суицидник, чтобы кричать это при всех. Даже если хочется. Однако с инстинктом самосохранения проблемы всё же однозначно есть, так как в итоге Ренджун решается сказать это лично. И следующие несколько дней повторяет себе, что сейчас, или вот сейчас, или прямо сейчас, когда Джено стоит у шкафчиков и сверлит его затылок взглядом. Опускает его, как только Ренджун оборачивается. 

Вопрос о том, сколько можно так его изводить, не должен дольше оставаться открытым. 

Ренджун рассчитывает на то, что Джено, в перспективе, сможет принять себя, его, возможные чувства. Ну или, как минимум, даст адекватный ответ на злополучный вопрос. Ещё Ренджун помнит угрозу. И очень надеется, что ему не сделают больно. Что Джено, на самом деле, не такой. Хотя бы не с ним. Что он, даже если попытается, не сможет причинить Ренджуну вред, и этот факт и подстегнёт его к осознанию чего-то. Вряд ли чувства Ренджуна ошиблись и привели его к стопроцентно не тому человеку. 

Чужой взгляд прожигает затылок.

«ещё раз увижу рядом – так просто не уйдёшь».

Ренджун и не хочет просто уходить. Он хочет, чтобы с ним что-то сделали. Чтобы он почувствовал. Снова.

Ренджун оборачивается. Ощущения не обманули: Джено на него смотрит. А спустя секунду совершенно по-детски пытается отвести взгляд и уставиться на свою руку. Этот жест вдруг придаёт уверенности. Джено не каменный, он живой, и он не вполне владел собой мгновение назад. Либо у Ренджуна галлюцинации, либо это нельзя считать невзаимностью. И у них обоих должно хватить смелости признать своё тяжёлое состояние. 

Ренджун видит, как Джено сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Медленно. С непонятным ему усилием. Затем Джено начинает идти – мимо него – но Ренджун выпрямляет руку. Цепляется пальцами за край чужой куртки. Если ничего удачного так и не придёт в голову, то сказать придётся суицидное «чего пялишься», однако Джено разворачивается. Вплотную. Хорошие, плохие, скомканные – мысли из головы вылетают все. Ренджун в этот миг понимает только, что его состояние не просто тяжёлое. Оно хроническое, смертельное, здесь и сейчас готовое убить путём асфиксии. Дыхание перекрывает, как только кулак Джено врезается в дверцу рядом с головой. Металл дребезжит. У Ренджуна дрожь спускается к коленям.

\- Я же говорил не приближаться, - цедит Джено, и в раздражённом голосе слышен оттенок… сожаления? 

Оно становится понятно через несколько напряжённых мгновений. Потому что следующий кулак попадает не по шкафчику, а Ренджуну по рёбрам. Боль прошибает сквозь пиджак, рубашку и кожу. Сгибает тело. Стопорится в горле. Джено толкает Ренджуна в плечи, выпрямляя обратно, и так почему-то становится ещё больнее. Глядеть прямо в глянцево-чёрные глаза. Помнить про жалость, скрытую под жестоким блеском. И чувствовать новый удар по лёгким. 

\- Так ты понимаешь лучше? – бьёт по слуху холодом.

Ренджун не знает, что ответить. Его парализует реакцией, на которую он не смог рассчитывать. Ему больно. Тело сжимается в преддверии очередного столкновения с жестокостью. Но, несмотря на опасность, в животе дёргается что-то, похожее на пресловутых бабочек. Джено здесь, так близко, говорит с ним и сминает ворот ладонью. Поднимает выше, заставляя ткань затрещать, а Ренджуна – подняться на цыпочки. 

\- Лучше? – повторяет Джено, понижая голос. – Отвечай.

Кивки – это инстинкт самосохранения. Заторможенный и бесполезный. Хотя Джено отпускает, припечатав к стене в последний раз (волна боли мешается с мурашками). И уходит. Однако Ренджуна отпускает не до конца. Напротив, момент впивается в душу остро отточенными иголками. Ядом. Он бередит воображение ещё сильнее.

Джено выходит из коридора. 

Ренджун всё ещё не дышит.

Здесь нет ничего красивого. Ренджун приподнимает рубашку и видит наливающийся тёмно-фиолетовым кровоподтёк. Трогает его и шипит от неприятно-острого ощущения. Чуть выше должен быть ещё один. На языке застыл металлический привкус. А если мать увидит гематомы, то начнёт паниковать. 

Ничего красивого, ничего полезного, ничего, ради чего стоило бы рисковать. Кроме того чувства близости, которое сжало лёгкие, когда их с Джено дыхание мешалось. И хотя быть близко – не значит рядом, и кроме синяков у Ренджуна от этой попытки ничего не останется, корить себя за неё не выходит. Ренджун воплотил одну из своих навязчивых мыслей. Но какой в этом толк, когда их ещё так много?  
Всё только усугубляется, потому что Ренджун увидел фатальное. 

Джено его ударил, да, но он об этом жалел. 

Ренджун уже понимает, что не отступится, и упирается затылком в холодный металл. Зарывается руками в волосы. Сползает к полу, ощущая, как его жизнь скатывается в какое-то дно. Он так не хочет. Просто есть то, что сильнее. И это даже не чувства. Как раз их возможно было бы перебороть, если бы десятки мелочей вроде жалости или взглядов не собирались в одну огромную надежду. Она обещает. Дурманит. Подделывает реальность, в которой Ренджуна только что избили за одно касание, в нечто многообещающее и обнадёживающее. Нужно только вложить чуть больше усилий, смелости, себя – и удары сменятся объятиями. Всё будет не зря. Упрямо-здравомыслящий осколок разума подсказывает, что вряд ли, но он такой один. Надежда больше. Она смахивает на стремление, одержимость или зависимость, но ничто не вынуждает Ренджуна остановиться. 

Ему семнадцать, он влюблён, и Джено своим злым тоном не сможет убедить его в невзаимности. 

Ренджун прячет гематомы от родителей. Сам гладит смятую рубашку. Справляется с домашними заданиями (раза в три дольше обычного из-за постоянно отвлекающих мыслей) и ложится спать. Механика жизни всё та же, только внутри неуклонно копится решимость на нечто большее. Джено ведь его не убьёт в любом случае. И массовую травлю никто не устроит, а избегать одного-единственного человека – не такая уж и большая проблема. До выпуска из школы осталось совсем немного. Ренджун пожалеет, если не даст Джено понять, что он не просто так на него пялится, что он чувствует, и что это нормально. По большей части. В самом Ренджуне Джено вызывает желание, страх, трепет, тягу – целый спектр чувств, каждое из которых на грани выдержки и нравится потому безмерно. 

Раз уж на Ренджуна это свалилось – он собирается с этим справиться. А с влюблённостью не справляются в одиночку.

Сон превращается в ещё один ворох навязчивых образов. Дешёвые сигареты, горячие губы, острые зубы на коже шеи. Ренджун просыпается, помня то, чего никогда не было, и ему жизненно необходимо ощутить всё это вживую. 

Он знает только один способ.

Джено более чем ясно его предупреждал. Ренджуну, на самом деле, страшно остаться разбитым. И Ренджун пытался завязать, не делать, не думать – однако у него же не получается. Без Джено его жизнеспособность неуклонно стремится к нулю. Ренджуну остаётся только стремиться к Джено. Как мотыльку. Обожжённому, но пока ещё не смертельно.

Следующая встреча – опустевший после уроков двор. Джено обычно курит в одном из тупиков. Ренджуну теперь туда же. 

Чисто логически (при условии, что насчёт взаимности Ренджуну не кажется), проблема может быть только одна. Джено наверняка сложно принять возможность чувств к другому парню. Отсюда и агрессия, и попытка держать Ренджуна на расстоянии от себя. 

Что ж, у Ренджуна с принятием проблем нет. Он это покажет, и Джено тоже до чего-то додумается. Даже если сейчас опять оттолкнёт. Даже если сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Влюблённые надеются до конца, влюблённые пытаются до последнего, и Ренджуну ещё хватает запаса прочности.

Джено здесь. Он опять один. В серой куртке и джинсах, с тёмными волосами, спадающими на лицо. Его выражение меняется на раздражённое меньше чем за секунду. И он прав – Ренджун не мог зайти сюда случайно. Остановиться в нескольких шагах. Ждать чего-то.

Джено тушит сигарету о стену и кидает её себе под ноги. Он много курит. Слишком много. А ещё – слишком решительно сокращает расстояние между собой и Ренджуном. Тому становится не по себе. Становится хорошо от того, что близко, и плохо, потому что Джено зол.

\- Всё-таки не понял, - усмехается он, качнув головой.

\- Это ты не понял, - вырывается прежде, чем Ренджун себя останавливает.

Чужие пальцы сжимают его плечо. Давая понять, что убежать уже не получится.

\- Не понял что? – уточняет Джено с априори унижающей интонацией. 

Ренджун закусывает губу, ощущая, как мысли снова путаются в один проблемный клубок. Джено не понял, что они друг другу нравятся, что это отлично и что стоит начать быть вместе. Но Ренджуну всей его самоубийственной храбрости не хватит, чтобы это озвучить. Во рту пересыхает. Джено тем временем толкает его назад. На шаг, второй и третий. До стены, как выясняется ударом в спину. 

\- Всё, - с трудом выдавливает из себя Ренджун. 

Джено так близко. Ток, который вот-вот сожжёт мотыльку крылья. Потому что мотылька, несмотря ни на что, тянет ближе. Гореть.

Джено упирается одной ладонью в кирпичи, а другой – Ренджуну в плечо. Сильно, но Ренджун не против. Быть в этой ловушке между Джено и камнем, смотреть в глаза, перебарывая страх, и ощущать электричество в каждой клетке. И ответ Джено звучит не так агрессивно, как прежние. 

\- Например, почему ты вечно за мной таскаешься? – с оттенком усталости и всё той же жалости. – Поверь, я всё прекрасно вижу.

Ренджун вскидывает брови. Не до конца веря, что они с Джено имеют в виду одно и то же. Глядя на его губы, сжатые так плотно, словно из-под них вот-вот вырвется нечто запрещённое, и импульс прижаться к ним едва удаётся побороть. Но в следующий миг Ренджун вспоминает, что он здесь именно для того, чтобы всё прояснить. А Джено про то, что он всё прекрасно видит, говорил без угрозы. Возможно, всё, что нужно – это тот самый импульс. Попытка. За которую никто не убьёт. Хотя новых синяков, вероятно, наставят, и… пусть так. Ренджун не всегда может быть сильным, но он всегда может быть смелым. 

Ренджун поднимает подбородок. Ловит настороженный взгляд (почти предупреждающий, на самом деле), но сомнение старательно игнорирует. Он же сам себя морально выпотрошит, если сейчас ничего не сделает. И, не давая самому себе опомниться, поднимается на цыпочки. Одним рывком. Он успевает почувствовать жар и мягкость поверх своих губ, волну, расходящуюся по телу, мурашки и дрожь, но прерывает всё уже спустя секунду. Джено. Ударом под дых.

\- Я вижу, - повторяет он, обхватывая лицо Ренджуна пальцами. Цепко и больно. Джено давит, отворачивая его к стене и выцеживая прямо на ухо: - Вижу, что ничего из этого мне не нужно. 

Шершавая поверхность кирпича царапает щеку. Ренджун обхватывает чужое запястье, пытаясь отнять ладонь от своего лица (унизительно), но Джено действительно сильнее. Его руку он врезает в стену. Так, что костяшки сдирает о кирпич, а вскрик едва удаётся подавить. Все те чувства, которые мешались во влюблённость, отравляются страхом. Встают у горла комом из тошноты. Вырвать – стыдно, оставлять в себе – мучительно, игнорировать не получается. 

\- Я больше не буду предупреждать, - бросает Джено, отпуская Ренджуна. Снова его жалея, потому что сломать его – без особых усилий – способен гораздо фатальнее. Так остаётся только шок. Осознание того, что Ренджун может разбиться, и ничего не изменится. Джено выглядел более чем уверенным в этом. И проблема не в том, что Ренджун парень. Что-то в чужом поведении очень ясно это показывало. Отсутствие смущения или непонимания, уверенность, неприятие одной сплошной стеной. Не только Ренджуна и его чувств, а всего подобного разом. 

Джено скрывается за поворотом. Преследовать его дальше – верх глупости, и Ренджун честно не собирается так делать. Он не превратится во влюблённого дурака (тем более – сталкера). Но в груди ноет. Громко, глухо и отвратительно нежно. Джено бы не понравилось. Однако для Ренджуна это нытьё настолько же ощутимо, как и новые синяки. 

Ренджун подносит к глазам ладонь с разбитыми костяшками. 

У Джено за всю его жизнь они должны были быть так разбиты не раз, не два и не десять. 

Разум продолжает изворачиваться, подкидывая факты и предположения. О том, например, что Джено точно не строил свои ролевые модели на тех сериалах, которые смотрел Ренджун. И вообще, представления о жизни у них должны очень сильно различаться. И понять чужую систему ценностей очень интересно, развернуть её к себе хочется тем более, однако Ренджун усилием воли обрубает подобные мысли. 

Насколько долго его воли хватит, он не уверен. 

Запах крови с разбитых костяшек не заглушает стремление к току.


	3. три

Джено целует, держит, притягивает к себе. Он смотрит с теплом. Прижимается губами к побитым костяшкам. 

Джено постоянно Ренжуну снится, и это действительно мешает жить. 

В нём просыпается голод по другому человеку. Пустота. До жути непривычная, потому что раньше Ренджун был просто Ренджуном, полноценным собой, без всяких к нему приложений. А теперь одиночество ощущается как отрезанная конечность. В груди тянет тоской по тому, чего у него (у них) никогда не было. Не будет. Он сам так решает, твёрдо и здравомысляще, стараясь заполнить пустоту привычными радостями. Их много вокруг, дешёвых и доступных в любое время. От телешоу до игр. Ещё есть учёба, но от проблем с концентрацией внимания хочется проломить стол лбом, и поэтому за столом Ренджун пытается проводить поменьше времени. День, второй, третий. Он живёт с пустотой, которая не затыкается и которой не хватает всех этих ярких картинок с экранов. Она не смертельная. Куча людей наверняка существуют с чем-то подобным. Ренджун надеется, что сможет также. А если он не сумеет себя заполнить, то сумеет хотя бы забыть о том, что прежде пустоты не было. Бросаться в другую крайность – как минимум нелогично. Себя и свою жизнь Ренджун потерял там, где наткнулся на Джено, и искать в том же месте счастье было бы крайне наивно. К тому же Ренджун не знает толком, что именно ему нужно. Как личность он привык быть более чем самодостаточным. С жаждой касаний и прочего тактильного уже сложнее, но и тут, в общем-то, второй человек не сказать чтобы жизненно необходим.

Ренджун к Джено не приближается.

Ренджун Джено избегает.

Тактика проваливается, так как пустота гложет всё сильнее. Она дерёт по рёбрам, похищает спокойствие и дыхание, заставляет сердце ныть и рваться по швам. Ренджун не может нормально спать. Не может сосредотачиваться. Он постоянно роняет вещи. Ломает телефон, пенал, пару ручек и что-то изболевшееся внутри себя.

Ренджуну нужно, чтобы его обняли, поцеловали, и всё это наконец закончилось. 

Джено от него не нужно ничего, и именно этот факт сложнее всего уложить в голове. Ренджун ему просто-напросто не верит. Но близко больше не подходит. И не подошёл бы, честно, просто на английском из старшеклассников делают проектные группы. Ренджун – совсем чуть-чуть – не выдерживает. Когда записывает в свою группу Ли Джено. А учитель смотрит на это имя с непониманием (кто вообще захотел бы его к себе брать), но облегчением (притыкать к кому-то ещё его уже не придётся). 

Теперь у Ренджуна есть повод. После того, как он просит учителя помочь, у него даже появляется адрес. 

Дальше он может сделать весь проект сам. Не напрягая ни Джено, ни полузнакомого Донхёка, и все ему только благодарны будут. Два или три часа Ренджун даже думает, что так и поступит, однако в груди изначально бьётся болезненная уверенность в обратном. Повод не останется неиспользованным. Нужно же хотя бы идею для проекта вместе выбрать. Вдруг… Вдруг Ренджун, сам того не заметив, окажется в параллельной вселенной, в которой Джено не совсем параллельно на учёбу, и этот Джено разозлится, что Ренджун всё за всех определил. 

Ренджун идёт к Джено домой. 

Родители прощаются, как обычно. Это у Ренджуна такое чувство, словно он может не вернуться. Или что забирать они его будут из больницы. Зависит от того, какое у Джено будет настроение – очень плохое или просто плохое. Других вариаций Ренджун ни разу не видел. Да и проект про систему образования в США вряд ли Джено обрадует. Особенно – вкупе с Ренджуном у его двери. 

Ренджун мнётся, борясь с трусливым желанием свалить от неё куда подальше. Хотя в двери ничего страшного нет. Серая, металлическая, с кнопкой звонка слева. Район вокруг – немного пугающий, но вряд ли тут убивают людей прямо посреди дня. Тем более, знакомых учеников. Приходящих исключительно из-за школы. Хотя ладно, Ренджун не побоялся бы даже настоящую причину сказать (где про «нравишься» и «не отталкивай меня пожалуйста»). Ренджун боится только реакции на эту правду. Но вдыхает глубже. Сжимает лямки рюкзака в ладонях. И одной из них дотягивается до дверного звонка. 

На пару секунд внутри вспыхивает надежда: может, Джено нет дома? Никто не откроет, никто не ударит, не придётся краснеть и ощущать себя потом последним идиотом. Вот только дверь открывается так быстро, словно за ней кто-то уже ждал. 

\- Джонни! – в низком голосе звучат непривычно-приветливые нотки. 

А затем Джено опускает взгляд на Ренджуна. Который резко ощущает себя лишним. Сразу везде. У Джено там, в квартире, могут быть его приятели. Он ждал Джонни. Который прошлогодний выпускник, президент школы, и, кстати, странно, что они с Джено близко знакомы, но, в общем-то, какая разница. Ренджун стоит здесь, в опасном районе, на грязной лестничной площадке, каменеет под враждебным взглядом столь же враждебного человека, в коридоре за его спиной – беспорядок, в который не тянет вглядываться, а в воздухе витает странный резкий запах. И Ренджун в чужой жизни – такой жизни – никогда не приживётся.

\- У меня два вопроса… - начинает Джено, поднимая в воздух пару пальцев. 

\- Твой адрес дал учитель, мы в одном проекте по английскому, - и, кажется, это самая длинная фраза из всех, которые Ренджун ему когда-либо выпаливал. 

Джено тормозит. Облокачивается о дверной косяк и сводит задумчиво брови.

Ренджун замечает у него в руке сигарету.

Странную сигарету.

Ренджун пялится секунды две, прежде чем понять, что именно здесь курят, и ещё сильнее захотеть сбежать. 

\- Проект, значит, - усмехается Джено. 

Ренджун задерживает дыхание. Пытаясь вспомнить всё, что знает о запрещённых веществах, но в голову лезут только шаблонные лозунги о том как это вредно. Ничего о том, что будет, если Ренджун случайно подышит этим воздухом. Отравит ли это его мозг? Или он уже теряет над собой контроль, просто пока не заметил? И захочется ли ему потом ещё? И… И Джено же, получается, сейчас не совсем адекватный. По позвоночнику бежит холод. Сразу затем – жар. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что ебал я этот проект? – сторонится Джено и кивает вглубь коридора.

Ренджуна приглашают внутрь.

Притом на проект Джено… кхм, глубоко наплевать.

Он не такой, как обычно. С более живой мимикой. Во взгляде почти не колются льдинки. Дело, вероятно, в том, чем он сейчас затягивается. Глубоко. Выпускает белесый дым к тёмному потолку.

У Ренджуна есть все обоснования уйти прямо сейчас и остаться в безопасности. Как парня с не самой лучшей физической подготовкой, Джено его пугает. Как честного гражданина – возмущает. Острое ощущение неправильности вынуждает показать на чужую руку:

\- Что это? – хотелось бы, чтобы вопрос звучал требовательно, но Ренджун правда испуган.

\- Это? – улыбается Джено, поднимая блант на уровень глаз. – Почти ничего. Если сравнивать. 

Ренджуну действительно стоит отсюда уйти. Не его вина, что для этого не хватает никаких моральных сил. Из-за того, что Джено непривычно… тёплый. Простой. Словно забывший о том, как злился и приказывал не приближаться.

Если травка всегда на него так действует, то, возможно, она не так уж и плоха (но Ренджун её пробовать, конечно же, никогда не станет). Ренджун правильный. Джено… Джено – настолько нет, что у Ренджуна в голове даже пробивается на миг здравая мысль. Что-то вроде «какого чёрта я здесь делаю». Но затем на его плечо опускаются чужие ладони, и любые вопросы вылетают из головы. Толчком в спину. 

\- Не люблю коридор, - раздражённо говорит Джено. Ренджуну тут тоже не особо нравится. Темно, тесно, страх дёргает под желудком. Хотя в зале становится не лучше. Тут тот же полумрак. И тот же Джено как источник опасности. Возможно. Сейчас Джено не угрожает, он непривычный, неизвестный, и так почему-то ещё страшнее.

Плотные шторы не пускают в комнату свет. Его источником служит телевизор – крутят выпуск новостей, или что-то вроде. Куда больше внимания привлекает столик, на котором (поверх журналов) свалены пакетики, трубочки, стопка бумажек. Это наркотики. Это очень плохо. Но Джено, убирая руки с чужих плеч, проводит до талии, и под такое касание тянет подставляться. Чтобы оно продлилось хотя бы немного дольше.

Ренджун жмурится. Ему сложно себя контролировать. Критически сложно, учитывая, что, шаг за шагом, он зашёл настолько далеко. Побыть один на один с Джено – это, наверное, награда. 

Тишина длится уже несколько секунд.

Ренджуну бы спросить, зачем Джено его впустил, но Ренджун вообще-то сам пришёл. Только заикаться про проект – неожиданно неуместно. 

\- … жертва выстрела скончалась в отделении реанимации, - продолжает диктор с экрана. – Известно, что женщина была беременна…

\- Ну и слава богу, - со спины доносится усмешка. Джено поднимает с журналов пульт, щёлкает по кнопке (комнату тут же давит темнотой) и кидает его на диван. Сам – опускается следом. Ренджун остаётся на ногах. И в непонимании.

\- Слава богу? – переспрашивает он, кивая в сторону телевизора. – Ты… про убийство?

Или о чём там была криминальная сводка. В любом случае, смерть женщины, тем более – беременной, ни в одной системе координат нельзя назвать хорошим событием. Кроме той, в которой, как выясняется, живёт Джено:

\- Именно, - произносит он как нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Понятия не имею, кем она была, но… Сам представь. Родит она ребёнка, тот тоже заведёт счастливую семью, и ещё, и так далее, десятки, сотни, тысячи. Кто-то из её потомков сам бы стал убийцей, кто-то покончил бы с собой, были бы споры, драки, куча боли и новых поколений, и в каждом кто-то бы страдал. А так – всё закончилось на ней. Слава богу.

Оказывается, такой Джено любит философствовать. И довольно удачно, учитывая, что Ренджун не сразу находится с ответом. Но и его (там было бы про то, что кто-то из её потомков был бы счастлив, были бы учёные, художники, чистое, светлое, доброе) он оставляет при себе. Джено вряд ли получится переспорить. Лучше послушать ещё. Изучить. Просто находиться здесь, в двух шагах, и давить нытьё внутри. Из-за того, что Ренджуна никак не касаются.

\- Если бы кто-то пристрелил мою мать семнадцать лет назад – я был бы только за. 

Вслед за словами в воздух вылетает струйка дыма. 

«Ты… Ты думаешь, ты тот потомок, который будет страдать?».

Вопрос почти срывается с языка. Мешает чувство того, что Ренджун и так свидетель слишком личного. Слишком резко. 

\- Мне кажется, ты не такой плохой, - в итоге выдавливает он из себя. Слова вроде бы правильные. Поддерживающие. Только Джено осаждает их качком головы. 

\- Это забавно, - произносит он, стряхивая пепел. – И это проблема. Для тебя.

\- Что?

На этот раз Джено выдерживает паузу секунд в десять, не меньше.

\- Ты хорошенький мальчик, - издёвки в голосе неожиданно мало, - и ты ищешь везде такое же хорошее. Даже во мне. Зря. 

У Ренджуна сознание тут же рвётся в две разные стороны. Одна пытается возразить (пусть даже Ренджун и правда упрямо выдумывает для Джено оправдания). А другая визжит и орёт из-за того, что тот назвал его хорошеньким. Как итог, из-под губ вырывается только сдавленный выдох. Сердце колет и жалит необходимость сменить тему и поговорить не про них двоих. Иначе сердце просто перегорит. 

\- Зачем ты куришь? – звучит как обвинение, и Ренджун тут же поясняет: - В смысле, это же вредно…

Один-единственный смешок даёт понять, как сильно Джено наплевать на вредность. 

\- А зачем ты ко мне приходишь? – отвечает он, улыбаясь совершенно нехорошо. – Синяки – это тоже не очень полезно. 

Щёки вспыхивают. 

Джено знает, что он с ним делает. И делает он это совершенно осознанно, а не из-за вспышек злости или агрессии. Он и сейчас отлично себя контролирует. Пока откладывает блант в сторону, поднимается, подходит к Ренджуну. Инстинкт самосохранения приказывает бежать. Другой – сделать шаг навстречу. Ренджун остаётся на месте, силясь совладать с ними обоими. Это крайне сложно, когда Джено напротив. Это едва получается. Срывается в каждом неконтролируемом движении пальцев. Они трясутся. А чужие вдруг берут Ренджуна за край его футболки. Джено задирает её чуть выше рёбер и смотрит на кровоподтёки. С любопытством сродни научному. Проводит по коже ладонью, и у Ренджуна коротит контроль над телом. 

\- Как же тебя дёргает, - комментирует Джено, возвращая футболку на место. Руки он (к сожалению) тоже убирает. – Это из-за боли?

У Ренджуна не выходит врать под настолько внимательным взглядом.

\- Нет.

От чужой усмешки в грудную клетку будто вливают яд. Жгучий. Заполняющий лёгкие вместо воздуха.

\- Я же для тебя старался, - Джено царапает его синяки парой пальцев. – Чтобы ты не приближался. Не маячил тут своим жалобным личиком.

Чужая рука перемещается на поясницу. Ведёт по позвоночнику, сминая ткань. Ренджун замирает целиком и полностью. Дышит поверхностно, глядя прямо в чёрные глаза, и слышит:

\- Но ты так много мне позволяешь. Теперь прям интересно, когда не выдержишь.

Слова окунают в ледяную воду.  
Ренджун может быть помешанным сколько ему угодно, в голове всё равно останется набор базовых правильных истин. Одна из них – тот факт, что отношения должны быть равными, а не быть унижением. 

Ладонь Джено зарывается в волосы на его затылке. Стискивает на грани боли. Держит. 

Ренджуну кажется, что его вот-вот поцелуют.

Из всей формулировки остаётся важным только то, что отношения (какие угодно) просто должны быть. Жажда прикосновения зудит в губах. Щемит сердце. Джено приближается, и оно замирает на одну долгую секунду. 

\- Я не могу быть тем, кто так красиво в тебя влюбится, - шепчет Джено прямо в его губы. – Или вообще хоть как-то.

Ренджун кивает. Не в том смысле, что он понял, а в том, что согласен. 

Ренджун уже никакой не мотылёк. По самоощущениям – скорее котёнок в колодце. Надежды – ноль, света – тоже, тепла нет, цепляться готов за что угодно. А ещё он до сих пор Джено не верит. Не хочет верить. Джено живой, и, какой бы ни была его жизнь, в ней нет того, что было бы навсегда потеряно. Не в семнадцать же лет. 

Поцелуя своими кивками Ренджун так и не заслуживает. Джено отпускает его. Отходит обратно к дивану и усаживается в до грубости хозяйскую позу. 

\- И ты всё ещё здесь, - констатирует он. 

Ренджун всё ещё отходит от почти-близости, так что просто кивает снова.

\- Зачем? – запрокидывает голову Джено. – Что там по проекту?

На то, чтобы перестроиться, уходит несколько зажатых секунд.

\- Ты, я и Донхёк должны за две недели…

\- Две? – прерывает его Джено. – Давай тогда ты придёшь ко мне через одну. Только часа на пол позже. 

Точно. К Джено же сегодня должен прийти Джонни. В голову и другие странные наблюдения начинают лезть. Например, что любые нормальные родители были бы против склада наркотиков прямо на столе. И вообще, жизнь у Джено наверняка не самая лёгкая. Не самое любящее окружение. Он, наверное, знает, что такое нормальное общение, но скорее теоретически. Зато он отлично знает, как причинять боль. Откуда, если не испытывал на себе? 

Жизнь в таком районе и такой (не слишком жилой) квартире точно учит чему-то плохому. Не факт, что Джено может по-другому. Вряд ли с ним когда-нибудь хорошо обращались. И это не то, что снимает ответственность, но это то, что можно понять. Более того – исправить. 

Джено считает себя тем, кто неспособен на всякие светлые чувства. И Джено пытался отогнать от себя Ренджуна, потому что... не хотел, чтобы это его ранило? 

Это так много значит, что пульс пережимает переживаниями. 

Ренджун в курсе, что именно с таких мыслей главные героини сериалов встают на дорожку из препятствий и страданий, но в конце они же всегда заслуживают хэппи-эндов. 

Ренджуну очень нужен один.

Он кивает, сглатывая и силясь унять дрожь.

Он понимает, что вернётся сюда, даже если смысл всех чужих слов понять до конца не сможет.


	4. четыре

За неделю Ренджун успевает проанализировать каждый звук, изданный им в чужой квартире, и признать его идиотским. От тупого повода прийти до вопросов в стиле «зачем ты это куришь». Ренджун лишь подчёркивал разницу между ними. Демонстрировал, какой он «хорошенький мальчик», как ему сложно Джено понять и как они друг другу не подходят. А Джено… Джено с ним игрался. И это обидно. Приглашение вернуться через неделю с каждым днём всё больше смахивает на очередную шутку. Если Джено вообще не забыл о нём, как только проснулся. В школе он такой же, как и прежде. Тяжёлый взгляд, капюшон, кулаки в карманах. Не хватает только таблички: 

«не приближаться».  
«злой уличный пёс».

Что-то сделало его глаза такими холодными. Они обжигают предупреждением: не подходи. Ренджун не рискует. Он вдыхает снежинки при каждом взгляде на Джено, и снежинки эти колют лёгкие. Покрывают сердце тонкой коркой. Из-за неё больно двигаться. Страшно, что корка сожмётся сильнее, и дыхание полностью перекроет. Страшно возвращаться в чужую квартиру. Ренджун уверен: это не закончится хорошо. Но предчувствия его не останавливают. Любовь, если честно, ломает. Через колено, с особой жестокостью, и ломка по Джено – самая настоящая. 

В назначенный день Ренджун снова стоит у порога. Ренджун, уставший бороться с навязчивыми мыслями, Ренджун, изведённый до нервозов, Ренджун, ждущий чего угодно. Главное – чтобы было. 

Джено открывает ему. Смеряет взглядом и молча сторонится, освобождая путь. «Так значит, пришёл» ударяет уже в спину. 

На этот раз у Ренджуна даже рюкзака с проектом за спиной нет. Ему всё-таки не пять лет. Играть комедию с учёбой вряд ли придётся.

\- Ты звал, - пожимает он плечами. Оборачивается и останавливается. Перед Джено, наклонившим голову к плечу.

\- Это я помню. К счастью для тебя, - Джено кивает. – Проходи, раз уж здесь.

Из зала вдруг доносится женский смех. 

Ренджун резко понимает, как сильно боится сборищ незнакомых людей. 

Утешает тот факт, что их оказывается всего двое. Джонни – его лицо Ренджун помнит – и девушка, к которой тот обращается как к Йери. «Йери, ну не в первый же раз», если точнее. 

«Не в первый же раз» - это про трубочку, которую она Джонни передаёт. Выпрямляясь от стола, на котором уже не бумага для сигарет сложена. На столе порошок. Белый. Небольшая кучка, пара дорожек, кредитка, которой Джонни их выравнивает.

Ренджун тормозит у самого порога. 

Это не сигареты, не алкоголь и не травка. Это тяжёлые наркотики. Которые нельзя принимать. Ни в чужой квартире с (фактически) незнакомыми людьми, ни при каких-либо ещё обстоятельствах. Это то, что вызывает зависимость, ломает жизни и укорачивает их раз в десять.

Джено давит на лопатки, но Ренджун не идёт.

\- Вы… - Ренджун осекается, не зная, как сформулировать. Просто у него комок из неверия застревает в глотке. Хотя вся картина понятна до мелочей. Здесь употребляют максимально незаконные вещества.

\- Мы? – переспрашивает Джено с лёгкой издёвкой в тоне.

Ренджун сглатывает, понимая, что оно того не стоит. Даже чувства к Джено того не стоят. Свободы, здоровья, хороших жизненных перспектив. Ренджуна вообще неплохо отрезвляет шоковой терапией прямо сейчас. Да, Джено красивый, крутой и влекущий к себе, но он из слишком другого мира. Ренджуну к нему не нужно. Не такой ценой.

\- Я… Я лучше пойду, – Ренджун оглядывается на Джено, который ни шагу не делает, чтобы открыть дверь. Он подбрасывает ключ в руке. Прячет его в карман джинсов. Показательно настолько, что у Ренджуна прямо под сердцем натягивается жизненно важная струна. 

\- Знаешь, мне однажды дали очень классный совет, - произносит Джено, наблюдая за ним, как за зверьком на канале дискавери. – Прежде чем что-то делать – думай, сможешь ли ты из этого выбраться. Из моей квартиры – точно нет. 

Струна лопается.

Сердце падает прямо к полу. Туда же схлынывает дрожь. И Ренджун хотел бы упасть сквозь половицы. Или через окно, но тут высоко. Просто нужно как-то отсюда деться. Пока Джено кладёт ладони ему на плечи и снова толкает к центру зала.

\- Знаю, что тебе говорили учителя, но всё далеко не так страшно, - слова Джено сопровождаются кивком от Йери. И глуповатым хихиканьем. Но она, в целом, выглядит… адекватной. Как и Джонни. Или он просто ещё не пробовал?

Ренджун делает шаг (иначе бы уже упал), но в итоге к столу его Джено почти дотаскивает. Ставит рядом с ним. Ерошит волосы.

\- Это же нельзя, - аксиомой выдавливает из себя Ренджун. – Вредно.

\- А жить-то как вредно, - копирует его перепуганный тон Джено. – Слушай, во-первых, ничего с тобой не будет. Во-вторых, что-то в твоей жизни тебе в любом случае будет вредить. Смог, алкоголь, то, что ты сам выберешь. Я выбрал вещества. Ты выбрал меня. И ты же хотел стать ко мне ближе, так? – констатирует он без толики смущения. – Добро пожаловать. 

\- Но это же…

\- Кокаин. Очень дорогой, кстати, но всегда пожалуйста. Не трясись. Физического привыкания он не вызывает, соображать ты будешь, и страшного с тобой ничего не сделают.

\- Но зачем… - однако Джено снова не даёт договорить:

\- Мне любопытно. И довольно скучно. И ты отсюда не выйдешь, пока я не увижу, какой ты… без этих своих социальных норм. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Ренджун мотает головой. Пытаясь попятиться, но Джено держит. И пугает сильнее, чем когда-либо. Наркотики – это одно сплошное «нельзя», выжженное у Ренджуна в мозгу сотней лекций о здоровой жизни. Эти лекции правы. Однозначно правее, чем слова подростка с криминальной сводкой за плечами. Пусть чисто внешне этот подросток непохож на типичного урода-наркомана. Как и Джонни с Йери. Джонни вообще сейчас должен примерно учиться и заседать в студсовете, учителя его до сих пор ставят в пример, а он здесь, глядит на Ренджуна с насмешкой. Обнимает Йери за талию. Девушка что-то активно шепчет ему на ухо, и всё, что улавливает Ренджун – это умилённый тон. 

Ладно, никто здесь непохож на обитателя притонов из страшилок. Хотя это вовсе не значит, что они не станут такими через год. Ренджуна в их числе не будет. Однако Джено крепко держит за плечи. И Джено точно не шутил. Ренджун не выберется. Если только не вывернется при помощи разговора. Он цепляется за чужие слова:

\- Ты сказал, что он… не вызывает привыкания? – звучит же как откровенная ложь с непонятно какими целями. 

\- Физического, - уточняет голос Джено над самым ухом. – Если ты вколешь себе героин, то без него потом не сможет твоё тело. С коксом такого нет. Тут привыкают психологически, но и то редко.

Ладно. Звучит правдоподобней и уже чуть менее страшно. По крайней мере, Джено говорит уверенно, и Джено знает об этом больше Ренджуна. Которому он не намерен оставлять выбора.

Ренджун прикрывает глаза. Пытаясь набраться веры в себя. В свой самоконтроль. Он зря сюда пришёл. Он отчаянно хочет уйти, и препятствие – всего одно. 

\- Широким концом – себе в нос, - диктует Джено, передавая ему короткую металлическую трубочку. 

\- Она что, специальная?

\- Ага. Джонни купил в Амстердаме, - Джено ровняет белую дорожку кредитной карточкой. – Начнём с маленькой. 

Он отходит, оставляя Ренджуна наедине со столом, трубочкой и дорожкой. Пугающее чувство неправильности происходящего Ренджун давит. Он думает. Лихорадочно. И не видит никакого нормального выхода. Если он продолжит повторять «нет», то люди вокруг могут разозлиться. Они на наркотиках, так что это опасно. Хотя пока они без проблем себя контролируют, а значит… и он сможет? Просто будет как-то иначе. Всего раз. Он удовлетворит любопытство Джено, из-за которого тот его здесь держит, переживёт этот вечер и уйдёт отсюда. Навсегда, раз дело приняло такой оборот.

Чужая рука опускается на затылок.

\- Не бойся, - почти мягко произносит Джено, давя вниз. К столу. – Или ты сделаешь это сам, или я придумаю что-нибудь повеселее.

Ренджун нагибается. Страх – настоящий, перемешанный со злостью на самого себя – сковывает движения. 

Ренджун не успевает придумать ничего стоящего. Джено не даёт времени, не даёт выбора, ни черта, а на задворках сознания маячат слова про «стать ближе». 

\- Давай, - звучит как приказ. Или угроза.

Ренджун жмурится. Решается. От обиды и злости хочется топать ногами и бить руками по столу, но не дай бог Ренджун что-то заденет. Наркотики на столе наверняка стоят дороже, чем все деньги, которые он держал в руках за последние пару лет. 

Джено сжимает основание чужой шеи, наклоняя, и Ренджун понимает, что большего затягивания тут не вытерпят. Он вставляет чёртову трубочку в ноздрю. 

\- Глубже, - указывает Джено. А после – обхватывает его пальцы, помогая протолкнуть. Фактически, он при этом обнимает Ренджуна со спины, и по телу тут же начинает разгуливать дрожь. Металлический обод упирается в стенки носа плотно, на грани боли, и только тогда Джено отпускает. 

Ренджун отчётливо трясётся, приставляя трубочку к краю дорожки. По пальцам Джено его не бил, но двигаются они как переломанные. И Ренджун не отрицает собственное нездоровое любопытство. Только вдыхать всё равно боится. 

\- Дыхание задержи, - Джено успевает предупредить за секунду до того, как порошок разлетелся бы в стороны от выдоха. 

Ренджун всё ещё пытается быть смелым. Например, не ломаться до неприличия долго. Раз – и всё. Должно быть просто. Он убеждает себя в этом пару секунд, а затем действительно вбирает в себя воздух. Перемешанный с порошком. Послушно ведёт трубочкой по белой полосе. Однако тормозится на середине. Потому что неприятный ком стопорится прямо у основания носа, отдаёт в гортань чем-то горьким и совершенно точно не нравится. Продолжить заставляет только похлопывание по спине в сочетании с подбадривающим «ещё немного». Ренджун вдыхает до конца. Достаёт ненавистную трубочку и – пальцы дрожат – роняет её на стол. Выпрямляется. Прислушиваясь к телу и разуму, ожидая чего-то ужасного и необратимого, а ещё очень жалея о том, что не выбросился всё-таки из окна. 

\- Ну как? – улыбается Джено, разворачивая его к себе. Вопрос добавляет нервозности. Равно как и комок в носоглотке. Он реально горький, Ренджун бы выплюнул, если бы не понимал, сколько всё это стоит, и не ждал бы… чего-то. Секунду. Вторую. Напряжение прессуется до паники. 

Джено смотрит выжидающе.

Всё начинается с пульса. Он ощущается вдруг куда чётче обычного. Сердце стучит быстрее, чем должно (даже с учётом того, что Джено сжимает за плечи). Оно расходится раза в два, или даже три, выплёскивая в нейроны что-то очень лёгкое. Приятное.

\- Странно, - отвечает Ренджун на чужой вопрос быстрее, чем даже думает ответить. – В смысле… мне не жарко, но, наверное, будет, и…

… и почему он говорит это вслух? 

Обрывки мыслей никак не собираются в цельные предложения. Ренджун усилием воли сжимает губы, но необходимости себя сдерживать не ощущает никакой. Да и держится недолго. Ровно до того момента, когда Джено ерошит ему волосы, и Джено такой красивый, что не сказать об этом невозможно. А ещё у Джено очень классные губы. Наверное. 

\- … в смысле, я не сказать чтобы успел тогда ощутить, но внешне они тоже красивые очень, - признаётся Ренджун, хотя его никто об этом даже не просит. – И… Нет, целовать я просить не буду, это… Это ж личное, да? Но волосы потрогать можно?

Он тянется пальцами сразу после кивка. Осознавая постепенно, на что именно влияет наркотик. Первое, что регистрирует мозг – это исчезновение барьеров между разумом и речью. Ренджун не думает о том, что говорит, но зато он говорит буквально всё, что думает. Вот так легко – и спасибо за разрешение, и «твои волосы очень жёсткие», и затем почему-то о своей двоюродной сестре, которая год назад очень долго выбирала шампуни в супермаркете, и поэтому Ренджун чуть на неё не наорал, он же опаздывал, но потом было очень стыдно, и…

\- Хватит, хватит, хватит, - вдруг осаждает его Джено. Действительно мягко. Даже не обидно. – Ты сейчас говорить будешь очень много, я это знаю, но только, пожалуйста, давай не про шампуни и сестёр.

\- Хорошо, - сознание тут же кидается искать тему поинтереснее. Ренджун всё ещё хочет Джено нравиться. Мысли в голове сменяются быстро, но это даже не мысль, а постоянное ощущение – немного ноющее, немного глухое – потребность во внимании, которая только возрастает. Потому что Ренджун настолько… свободный прямо сейчас. Он так и говорит. Улыбаясь. Воспоминание о том, как он чего-то боялся – вот что странно. Он стоит, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Держит рот на замке из-за строгого взгляда. Так бы точно продолжил говорить о том, какой Джено классный. Эта тема выдавливает из сознания все остальные.

\- Выпить хочешь? – заботливо спрашивает Йери.

Ренджун успел забыть о её существовании. И сейчас не отрывает взгляда от Джено. Отвечает на автомате:

\- Я не пью, спасибо, - однако губы вдруг разлепляются с трудом. Сухие. – Это нормально? В смысле, у меня во рту уже пересохло…

\- Нормально, - кивает Джено. – Так, значит, алкоголь ты у нас не пьёшь. Что, только тяжёлые наркотики?

\- Нет, - Ренджун смеётся, забыв прикрыть рот ладонью. – Но… Попить…

\- Я тебе вообще-то чай предлагаю, - в поле зрения попадает изящная рука с кружкой. – Ещё у меня есть вазелин для губ, секунду… Честное слово, ничего лучше косметология ещё не придумала.

\- Да вазелин вообще полезная штука, - и рука, передавшая Ренджуну кружку, с осуждением бьёт Джено по плечу. Ренджуну, в целом, параллельно. Он пьёт, потому что жажда за несколько минут разыгрывается ужасная. Это не просто желание выпить, это такое чувство, словно Ренджун либо глотнёт воды, либо сдохнет прямо здесь и сейчас. Спасибо Йери – он выживает. А она уже протягивает металлический кружочек с чем-то прозрачным и приятно пахнущим.

\- Намажь на губы, чтобы не сохли, - советует она, но Ренджун думает о другом. С этой штукой на губах, наверное, не очень приятно касаться чужих губ. И Ренджун с запозданием осознаёт, что это тоже сказал вслух. Глядя прямо Джено в глаза. Пульс подскакивает ещё сильнее. А Йери улыбается, растягивая доброе-доброе:

\- Наш мальчик хочет целоваться! Джено! – она толкает его ещё раз, а Ренджун очень старается не выронить кружку.

\- Погоди секунду, - Джено отстраняет девушку, потом – Ренджуна, проходит к столу, а отрицания всё не звучит. Джено не говорит, что не будет никого целовать. Джено только ровняет себе дорожку. У Ренджуна в груди снопом искр расцветает осознание того, что, выходит, целоваться он будет. Радость выливается в какой-то очень спонтанный пируэт, в результате которого кружка едва не выскальзывает из рук. Но вот Ренджуну скользить по полу очень нравится. Он повторяет. Ощущая себя совершенно по-новому. Пластично. Движения сами собой выходят лёгкие и плавные, словно Ренджун занимался танцами последние пятнадцать лет, и ему вдруг становится очень любопытно это увидеть. Он вспоминает про огромное зеркало в коридоре. Бежит туда и включает свет. Джонни как-то понимающе отходит в сторону. А Ренджун разглядывает себя. Словно впервые видит. И понимает, что он на самом деле красивый. Изящный, с пухлыми губами (по которым тут же проводит подушечкой пальца), и нужно будет попробовать цветные линзы, или волосы покрасить, и толстовку снять… Хотя бы это Ренджун способен сделать прямо сейчас. Остаётся чёрная майка и джинсы. Худощавость, которую Ренджун привык прятать, оказывается неожиданно эстетичной. Выступающие ключицы, скулы, всё такое. Особенно – когда Ренджун ведёт по коже ладонью. Приподнимает майку, чтобы увидеть синяки. Даже они сейчас кажутся узором. Всё нравится. Ренджун сам себе нравится неимоверно, и такое – точно впервые.

Он вспоминает, что оставил в зале Джено.

\- Я такой красивый, - сообщает он Йери, не прекращая улыбаться. Та кивает и гладит его по щеке. В голове не прекращает витать лёгкость. Джено уже отходит от стола, шмыгая носом, и кивает Джонни. Тот подзывает девушку и придерживает ей волосы, когда та наклоняется. Выглядит заботливо. Хоть печатай на вкладышах к «love is…»: «… когда он помогает тебе занюхать». Ренджун озвучивает шутку, Йери смеётся, даже Джено улыбается, и уверенность в себе подскакивает до небес.

\- Да он просто боится, что я волосами тут всё смахну, - поясняет Йери, прежде чем провести по столу трубочкой. 

Ренджун начинает чувствовать с ней определённое родство. Общие приходы сближают. Но Джено всё ещё на другом конце зала, и Ренджун как-то остаточно опасается слишком смело к нему идти. Хотя кокаин действует как сыворотка правды – и в словах, и в действиях. Больше нет картонных улыбок, нет искусственных страхов и фраз как приёмов защиты. Всё по-настоящему. Почти не пугает. Только нравится, нравится, нравится до дрожи в опасно-быстром пульсе. Ренджун не думал, что так бывает. Ярко и просто. Это не опьянение, мозг абсолютно не затуманен, это… 

Ренджун впервые понимает, что значит термин «изменённое состояние сознания». Одна дорожка – и вот он обживается в новой версии себя. Без лишних страхов и беспокойств, без убеждений про ненужность и правильность, с готовностью делать всё, что только придёт на ум, со смелостью, которой обычно не хватало как воздуха.

Джено подзывает жестом ладони.

Ренджун обхватывает себя руками, чтобы не разорваться от радости. Она чистая, как порошок со стола. Хотя Джено не соглашается со сравнением:

\- Там ещё лидокаин подмешан. Как обезболивающее, - он прикладывает к губам кружку с чаем, и это так по-домашнему, что по сердцу разливается умиление. Ренджун протягивает руки, прося себе. Джено делится. Если не считать того, как перманентно мучает жажда – в ситуации нет ни единого изъяна. Всё хорошо, прекрасно, замечательно настолько, что Ренджун смеётся. Просто так, без причины, а Джено привлекает его к себе. Приобнимает и зарывается носом в волосы на макушке. 

Настолько тепло никогда не было. 

Жарко, пусть даже Ренджун уже без толстовки.

\- Тебе так лучше, - отмечает Джено низким голосом. 

\- В майке или под веществами? – уточняет тот.

\- Второе, - горячие ладони пробираются под ткань. – Лучше было бы без майки.

Вслед за ладонями к сердцу подходит страх. Такой же горький, как привкус у основания языка. И такой же отравляющий. Ренджун вспоминает, что, бывает, людей чем-то спаивают с самыми плохими целями. И понимает уже, как это работает. Потому что останавливать Джено у него руки не поднимутся. Ему слишком хорошо. Только двигаться хочется. Он поэтому выворачивается из-под чужих ладоней и снова кружится, скользя по линолеуму. Ренджуну классно, Ренджун классный, все вокруг – тоже, и он совсем не против новой порции. Джонни тем временем начинает философствовать. Что-то о том, что у них кальций в костях и железо в венах, что эти элементы – прямиком из ядер звёзд, и, в итоге, все они – просто звёзды с человеческими именами. 

Ренджуну интересно слушать чужие мысли, но ещё больше ему хочется говорить про себя. Про то, какой он, оказывается, милый, как красиво может двигаться и как смешно шутить. 

Ренджун сейчас – это открытие. 

Чувства к Джено обычно ощущались лезвием у горла. Ещё не больно, но дышать страшно. Однако чувства сейчас прорывает. Всего – через край, и Ренджун кружится так, словно вот-вот взлетит. Любит так, словно завтра никогда не наступит. Джено наблюдает за ним с улыбкой. А Ренджун повторяет один и тот же вопрос:

\- Я красивый?

Джено кивает.

Ренджун ему верит. И ещё важно – когда-то точно было важно – спросить:

\- Почему ты такой холодный?

Джено вскидывает брови с таким видом, словно не понимает, о чём Ренджун говорит.

\- Ты всё знаешь, - Ренджун даже кружиться перестаёт. Подходит и тычет пальцем Джено в грудь. – Ты очень холодный. Когда обычный. Не улыбаешься, не разговариваешь ни с кем, смотришь так, что я вот-вот замёрзну. Почему? Или ты всегда таким был?

Джено прикрывает глаза. Ренджун снова пускается кружиться, но Джено перехватывает его за запястье.

\- Не мельтеши. Нет. Не всегда. Просто… - он вздыхает со знакомой усмешкой. – Однажды понимаешь, что когда холодно – не больно. И смысла в других людях тогда уже нет. 

Мысли пытаются перетечь куда-то ещё, и Ренджун очень старается не рассыпаться но сотню тем сразу. Джено важнее. Тот Джено, который мог бы быть без холода – тоже.

\- Мне кажется, ты мог бы стать героем, - заявляет Ренджун абсолютно искренне. – В смысле, ты очень… как сказать… уверенный, потому что сильный? И умеешь поступать по-своему. И красивый. 

\- Это мы уже слышали, - Джено снова треплет его по волосам. – Может, мог бы и стать. Повода точно не было.

\- А что было? – Ренджуну правда интересно. Но было точно нечто не очень хорошее. Джено не отвечает. Он лишь спрашивает риторически:

\- Как бы тебя заткнуть…

… и у Ренджуна нетерпение бьёт по мышцам. 

\- Если будешь так лыбиться – заткну тряпкой.

\- А если нет? – Ренджун честно перестаёт. Контролирует мимику, придавая лицу серьёзное выражение, и встаёт прямо перед Джено. Его пальцы ведут по щеке Ренджуна, по скуле, касаются губ. Джено словно обводит каждую черту его лица. Любуется. Возможно, любит.

Ренджун спрашивает. 

Джено привлекает его к себе и вместо ответа – целует. Крепко. Грубо. Под рёбрами ударяет взрывом, по коже отдаётся дрожью, пальцы цепляются за чужую футболку, и это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с прошлым робким касанием губ. И после этого никто не бьёт. Нет, Джено только обнимает – вплотную, без единого сомнения, оставляя ноль шансов сбежать. К счастью, сбегать Ренджун не хочет. Он хочет ещё сильнее распробовать, каково это – поцелуй с первой любовью. Только на губах вдруг ощущается что-то стягивающее. Ренджун проводит по ним пальцами, а после – разглядывает тонкую белую плёночку.

\- Это нормально? – в голове перманентно бьётся тревога. Вдруг вещества сработают не так, пойдёт какая-нибудь цепная реакция, и случится нечто совсем страшное. – В смысле, я не задохнусь, или инфаркт, или…

\- Нет, - мягко возражает Джено. – Всё в порядке.

Сердце, правда, всё ещё бьётся как сумасшедшее. Однако ощущается это действительно как полный порядок. Единственная проблема – энергию нужно куда-то деть. Она кружит голову. В ней гудит чертовски взволнованно. 

\- А можно ещё? – поднимает лицо Ренджун. Смотря на чужие губы, и Джено понимает, что он про поцелуй. Джено смеётся. Словно игрушку отбирает у котёнка:

\- А если я скажу нельзя?

\- Я расстроюсь, - без проблем признаётся Ренджун. – Я… Я очень давно об этом мечтал. То есть… недели три, наверное, но это уже как вечность тянется.

Ренджун тормозит на секунду. Осознавая один забавный момент:

\- Я же так и не понял, когда я в тебя влюбился, - А в детстве, между прочим, почасово регистрировал в дневниках события. – Просто ты сейчас меня обнимаешь, и… и я очень боюсь, что отпустишь.

Джено закусывает губу. 

Ренджун не понимает, что на чужом лице делает сожаление. 

\- Тебе не нравится, что я… тут… с чувствами? – Ренджуну важно знать, даже если Джено сейчас разозлится и разожмёт руки.

\- Сложный вопрос, - уходит он от ответа. – С таким я ещё не сталкивался. И я б сказал, что мне нужно выпить, но с алкоголем лучше не мешать.

\- А то что?

\- Голова болеть будет.

\- А так нет?

\- Нет, - Джено качает головой и снова начинает улыбаться. – Просто проснёшься, встанешь с кровати и пойдёшь в школу. Или как ты там проводишь время.

\- Ты тоже ходишь в школу, - но почему-то произносит так, словно в этом есть нечто обидное.

\- И тебе лучше не знать, куда ещё, - Джено вдруг целует его в лоб. Потом он отходит к столу, а Ренджун всё стоит с ладонью, прижатой ко лбу, и осознаёт этот неожиданный жест заботы. Ещё одним жестом Джено сейчас отделяет порцию от общей белой кучки и выравнивает карточкой. – Это чтобы ты догнался. Про запас. 

Ренджун не вполне понимает, но раз Джено так говорит, значит, так надо. А после (на этот раз трубочку Ренджун не роняет, а аккуратно кладёт рядом с карточкой) его ещё и целуют. Прижав бёдрами к этому же столу. Целуют по-настоящему, Ренджун плохо понимает, куда девать язык, это вдруг кажется ему до пиздеца забавным, и свой первый поцелуй он прерывает приступом смеха. Возможно, ржача. Объективно судить сложно. А из всех его объяснений Джено выцепляет только одно:

\- Первый, - кивок, сопровождающий это слово, выглядит как-то трагично. На лице снова мелькает то выражение… сожаления или жалости, чёрт знает, но тревоги оно нагоняет. И, что бы Джено ни хотел сказать после, его прерывает Йери:

\- Вау, - и до Ренджуна только сейчас доходит, что они в комнате изначально не одни. – Я хочу увидеть, что будет дальше.

\- А что… - тянет Ренджун, вскидывая брови, - будет дальше?

Джено усмехается.

До Ренджуна доходит.

Что он не против – в первую очередь. Что он реально очень хочет – во вторую. Вопросы морали, первого раза, не совсем трезвого состояния и прочего остаются на заднем плане. На переднем – Джено, у которого, кажется, хобби такое – целовать вместо того, чтобы отвечать нормально. Ренджун на остатках здравомыслия упирается ладонями в его грудь, но он ведь именно об этом мечтал с той самой аварии в школьном коридоре. Когда Джено толкал, когда бил, и Ренджун цеплялся за те жалкие крохи внимания. Сейчас его запредельно много. Ренджун сгорит, но цепляться за чужие плечи он будет до последнего. Старательно отвечая на поцелуй. Губы уже болят от такого напора, и от него же окончательно становится не до смеха. 

Контроль эмоций постепенно сходит на нет. В голове – красной строкой – остаётся только

люби меня ну люби ну пожалуйста

ну чего тебе стоит

Вряд ли Джено любит, но вот делает именно то, что (в понимании Ренджуна) делают влюблённые. Он целует, держит, позволяет держаться за себя, и чувствовать его пальцы в своих волосах – приятно до слёз у век. Ренджун больше не скромный, рассудительный и благоразумный. Ренджун не хочет, чтобы ему становилось лучше, он просто хочет быть в этих объятиях, как можно дольше, крепче, и, возможно, в итоге он даже Джено сумеет сделать теплее. 

Хотя конкретно сейчас снова дико хочется пить, и Джено понимает это с одного неразборчивого мычания.

Держит за плечи, отстраняя от себя.

Уходит на кухню.

Джонни тоже куда-то делся, а Йери глядит со всё ещё умилённой улыбкой.

\- Такой раскрасневшийся, - комментирует она, и Ренджун прикладывает ладони к щекам. Почему-то тот факт, что почти незнакомая девушка видит его в такой ситуации, совсем не смущает. И незнакомкой она не воспринимается. Ренджун же ей нравится, а ещё она милая, и вообще все люди братья. Особенно – те, с кем делишь дорожки. Ренджун отталкивается от стола и сбегает на кухню только потому, что там будет Джено. К тому же стоять на месте, когда в венах бьётся столько сил, физически сложно. 

Они сталкиваются в проходе. Нос к носу. Джено подносит к нему бутылку с водой, Ренджун забирает её в свои руки и выпивает не меньше, чем половину. Вода сладкая. Так, наверное, помогает эффективней. 

Джено о Ренджуне заботится, и он не знает, что может быть лучше.

Ну, кроме поцелуев.

К ним он первый тянется, как только отставляет бутылку в сторону. На кухне тоже есть стол, только он выше, на нём нет порошка, который слишком легко рассыпать, и на него Джено его садит. Ренджун проезжается по скользкой поверхности. Обхватывает Джено руками, ногами, накрывает его губы своими, подставляется под касания и наслаждается каждой невозможной секундой. Вздрагивает от того, как чужие пальцы проходятся вниз по позвоночнику. Затем они подцепляют майку, шёпот приказывает поднять руки, и Ренджун всё делает. Поднятые руки – это вообще символично. Капитуляция. Произошедшая ещё давно, просто только сейчас Джено её принимает. Обнимает. Вжимает себя, сжимая ладонями голую кожу, и Ренджуна плавит. Всего, целиком, разум, тело, душу, которую вот-вот взорвёт от переизбытка ощущений. В основном, тактильных. И энергии всё ещё через край. Хочется говорить без остановки. О том, как Ренджун рад, как любит, как благодарен, какой Джено великолепный и красивый, какой всё это сон наяву, но только оторваться от чужих губ – выше всяких сил. У Ренджуна проблемы с волей. Контролем. Происходящим, потому что Джено не останавливается. В тот момент, когда он стягивает футболку с себя, Ренджун ведёт пальцами по его коже. Горячей. Под ней отчётливо проступают напряжённые мышцы. Однако на самом дне сознания бьются мешающие мысли. Опасения. Они борются с желанием и любопытством, и, так или иначе, отравляют момент. Заставляют сомневаться. Бояться… неизвестно чего, просто потому что раньше так никогда не было, и как дальше, Ренджун не знает.

Джено чувствует что-то в том, как тот сбавляет напор. Джено обхватывает его лицо своими ладонями. Впивается взглядом, в котором воля, решительность, сила – всё, чего Ренджуну так остро не хватает.

\- Я бы не сказал, что ты хочешь сбежать. 

\- Нет, - мотает головой Ренджун. Осекается, осознав, на что только что согласился. И не успевает добавить никакого «но». Так как чужие руки спускаются ниже поясницы, обхватывают под бёдрами, и это так хорошо, что мурашки пробирают насквозь. Джено – это навылет. Без шансов. Когда Ренджун говорит, что любит, речь уже не только о чувствах. Это о невозможности хоть как-то функционировать, жить, говорить, дышать, если Джено отпустит. Ренджун его – всерьёз. По-настоящему. Джено его… как случайность, или вообще никак, но сейчас Ренджуну верится в другое. В объятия, поцелуи и дыхание, разбивающееся о губы. Обжигающее. Совсем как желания, которые изводят пульс до бешеного. Ренджун возбуждён. До трясучки. До того состояния, когда жжёт и подбрасывает от каждого соприкосновения. Ренджуну очень-очень плохо, и он не в состоянии представить, насколько – на контрасте – может быть хорошо. Впервые в жизни за подобные мысли не стыдно. Впервые они воплощаются в реальность, прямо сейчас, с каждым мгновением – дальше и радикальней. 

Джено действует уверенно. Настолько, что не возникает даже мысли сказать что-то поперёк. Ренджун разгорячённый и податливый, ёрзает по столу, цепляется за чужие руки, издаёт кучу невнятных звуков и – когда одна из рук лезет ему в джинсы – всхлипывает. Стонет. Одинаково сдавленно. Когда Джено его сжимает, мышцы сокращает во всём теле разом. Быть таким открытым для кого-то другого – непривычно на грани дискомфорта глубоко в психике. Но физическое перебивает ментальное. Ренджуну нравится, а значит, происходящее не может быть плохим. 

\- У меня есть одна идея, - одна из знакомых усмешек бьёт прямо поддых. 

Ренджун не спрашивает. Ему не двенадцать лет, он знает, как всё устроено, он не раз, не два и не десять думал о том, как Джено его толкнёт не к стене, а на кровать, и заканчивались такие фантазии всегда одним и тем же. Тем, что сейчас Ренджуну очень нужно. Потому что если возбуждение не схлынет в ближайшее же время, то оно его просто убьёт. Иссушит. Ренджун кивает. Опирается на руки, позволяя снять с себя всю оставшуюся одежду, и быть голым – ни разу не стыдно. Ренджун помнит, что он красивый. Видит, как сильно он Джено нравится. Чувствует – сквозь ткань чужих штанов – когда кладёт на них руку. Ренджун понятия не имеет, откуда в нём столько смелости, но быть таким (а не забитым и забытым где-то в углах школы) – круто до дрожи. Хотя куда больше смелости требуется для того, чтобы выдержать чужой взгляд. В котором очень ясно читаются все намерения. А затем – позволить перехватить себя под рёбрами и перевернуть. 

Ренджун стоит на кончиках пальцев. Носки с него никто не снимал, а линолеум скользкий, но проблему устойчивости решает Джено. Вжав в стол одним толчком бёдер. Ренджун цепляется за деревянный край. Упирается в холодную поверхность лбом. Мысли продолжают разбегаться, не позволяя сосредоточиться на страхах. Ренджун только чувствует. Желания, жар, чужие руки. Пальцы. Боль. Она терпимая, особенно – под голос, обещающий, что это долго не продлится, скоро всё начнётся по-настоящему, и Ренджун пытается не зажиматься. Он выгибается. Дышит часто, почти как утопающий, только вместо воды вокруг – потоки эмоций и ощущений. Очень сложно поверить в то, что всё вокруг – реальность. Может, это и правда просто очередной сон. С такой мыслью становится проще. Терпеть. Дискомфорт и правда постепенно исчезает, но он не успевает пропасть полностью. Ренджуну всё ещё больно, когда растягивают прямо изнутри, когда пальцы сменяет сам Джено. Резко, грубо, одним толчком, который из горла выбивает вскрик, а из глаз – влагу. 

Боль отрезвляет. Немного. 

Ренджун понимает, что не простит себя завтра, и поэтому как можно сильнее живёт сейчас. В этом болезненном моменте, когда ладони Джено лежат на его лопатках, прижимая к столу, а вещества в голове убеждают, что всё в порядке. Пусть второе движение и вырывает из горла новый вскрик. Здесь нет ничего приятного. Ренджуну просто больно, нестерпимо, невыносимо, жутко, однако возбуждение не отпускает. Но позволять этому продолжаться дальше Ренджун не может физически. Правда. Он хочет прекратить, он пытается оттолкнуть Джено руками, но тот их перехватывает. Пригвождает к столу, сжимая запястья. Цедит на ухо:

\- Терпи, - от низкого тона мурашки сбегают вниз по шее. – Это ты точно умеешь.

Ренджун жмурится, мотая головой. Он точно знает, что не выдержал бы подобного, если бы был обычной версией себя. Хотя такой он и не оказался бы на этом столе. Не сегодня, не так, не здесь, однако все мысли об альтернативах бьются о настоящее. Немного ирреальное из-за никуда не ушедшей лёгкости в нейронах мозга. Она спасает. От возможного плача, от обиды, от отчаяния и прочего негативного. Оно отделено от разума цельной и прочной стеной. Ренджун по другую сторону. Где высвечено то, как приятны касания, то, что это всё-таки Джено, то, что – толчок за толчком – становится легче. Режущее чувство дополняется чем-то ещё. Тает. Несмотря на жестокое «терпи», Джено становится медленнее, и это тоже помогает. Ренджун дышит сквозь зубы. Сводит лопатки. Царапает лакированную поверхность ногтями, вымещая хоть часть боли, и сам факт – он занимается сексом с Ли Джено – это нечто мозговзрывающее. Неожиданно, но в хорошем смысле. Как и всё сейчас. Ренджун ведь этого хотел. В том числе. И получает, в этом размытом моменте времени, когда призма прямо в мозгу всё делает классным и правильным. 

Ренджун живёт от момента к моменту. С каждым из которых его начинает всё сильнее вести. От новых ощущений. Странных. Они мешаются с болью и с тем, что Джено слишком сильно держит запястья, но с ума сводят всё равно. В какую-то другую сторону. Там стоны. Тягучее и жаркое прямо в венах. Волны дрожи от каждого движения внутри себя. Хуже всего трясутся ноги. Возбуждение возвращается, усиливается, тянет и вяжет, и Ренджун каждой своей клеткой хочет всё это закончить. Не потому что больно. Наоборот, но так ещё нестерпимей. Никакое стеснение – его просто нет – не мешает самому податься навстречу. Прогнуться сильнее. И простонать в голос, потому что так Джено проезжается прямо по адски чувствительной точке. Ещё раз. И ещё. Ренджун не понимает, в какой момент начинает хныкать, но прекратить уже не может. Он в принципе не годен ни на что, кроме того, чтобы сгорать прямо под Джено и кое-как умудряться не задыхаться. Стоны, скулёж, хныканье и ещё менее классифицируемые звуки перебивают даже шлепки. Однако тяжёлое дыхание за спиной всё равно доходит до слуха. Ласкает его. Телу ласки не хватает критически, но вырвать руки из чужой хватки не получается. Ренджун терпит. Не уверенный, что он ещё долго сможет справляться с настолько сложной задачей, как оставаться в сознании. Чувствуя, как каждый нерв в теле вытягивается струной. И никак не может лопнуть. Первее получается у Джено, который приваливается к нему горячим и взмокшим телом. Влажные губы касаются кожи за ухом, и от этого почему-то особенно выворачивает. Ренджун ощущает себя какой-то незавершённой судорогой, ему очень нужна помощь, он хнычет что-то с таким смыслом, и – он готов благодарить за это до конца жизни – Джено его слышит. Его ладонь проходится по члену, раз, второй, сильнее, и Ренджуну не нужно дольше сорока секунд. Тело взрывает ощущениями. До выкручивающего чувства прямо под животом, до темноты перед глазами и последнего протяжного стона. 

Ренджун расслабляется. Не до конца веря, что выжил.

Ещё ему, наверное, нужна новая дорожка. Без неё разум точно не выдержит того, что в него скоро уляжется. А ещё – душ. Джено говорит, что он прямо по коридору, и уходит, наверное, туда. Взьерошив Ренджуну волосы на затылке. Добив непонятно к чему сказанным «милый какой». То, что только что было на кухне – это не мило. Это было крышесносно, но грязно, больно (до сих пор), со всех сторон слишком, и у Ренджуна даже встать на ноги получается не с первой попытки. Стопы разъезжаются в разные стороны. Руки трясутся. Тело до сих пор колотит. Однако разум прочно покрывает оптимизмом. Плевать, что искусственного происхождения. 

Ренджун хочет остаться в этой квартире как можно дольше, потому что за её стенами будет серость, будут страхи, осознания и прочие плохие вещи. Неприятные. Он вслух протестует, когда Джено кричит, что ему скоро пора. Он не хочет отходить от Джено в принципе. Хочется прижаться, уткнуться куда-нибудь в шею и сидеть так целую вечность. Пока разум не отойдёт от шока. 

Состояние скачет от полушёпота до полувскрика. 

Хочется отболеть.

Получается только упираться ладонями в стол, не в силах сдержать лихорадку.


	5. пять

Ренджун сминает постель в огромный ком. Пытается в нём затеряться. Дрожит тихо. Старается дышать, хоть и не чувствует носоглотки. Это из-за лидокаина. Джено упоминал. Тогда. 

Никто не предупреждал Ренджуна о том, что он будет всё помнить.

Джено – это не просто навылет. Это навзрыд. Слишком много и слишком сильно.

Ренджун очень хочет спать, но заснуть не получается. Хочет не трястись так сильно. Он невероятно хочет ничего не помнить. Не делать. Никогда не быть в той квартире. То, каким он там был… 

Всё, что Ренджун считал в себе ценным, больше нельзя таким назвать. Он привык гордиться своим умом, силой воли, выдержкой, успехами. И что занимало его мысли в итоге?

«я красивый».

«я ему нравлюсь».

«он меня целует, вау, я и правда красивый».

Пустой настолько, что от самого себя противно. 

Податливый, внушаемый, готовый на всё ради чужого внимания. 

В голове вертятся мысли о том, что Ренджун… вернее, с Ренджуном делали, и это правда слишком сложно уместить в сознании. Джено ведь не угрожал (почти), не связывал, ничего такого. Он просто его поцеловал. А Ренджун не смог остановиться. Впал в эйфорию от того факта, что он хоть немного нравится. И от веществ в венах, конечно же. 

После душа была ещё одна дорожка, какие-то шутки, разговоры… Тогда ещё не было стыдно, вот что главное. Джено вызвал ему такси, а Ренджун не хотел в него садиться. Но Джено сказал, что так надо. И чтобы Ренджун проспался, когда приедет. 

К счастью, родителей дома не было. Ренджун залетел в свою комнату, кружась по коридору, снёс пару фоторамок (координация движений тогда была не так важна, как внезапные танцевальные способности) и завалился на кровать. И действительно заснул. Проснулся – часов десять спустя. Без головной боли, или амнезии, или хоть каких-то негативных последствий. Только жажда и голод начали терзать с первой же секунды бодрствования.

Почти полтора литра воды за раз. Две пачки сосисок. Пачка лапши. 

Ренджун жевал механически, находясь в процессе осознания, и притащился потом обратно в кровать. Словно он тут сможет заснуть снова, проснуться – и ничего действительно не было. 

Настроение даже не на нуле, а в глубоком минусе. 

Душа – в осколки, в клочья, в дешёвое рваньё.

Ренджун слабый, наивный, глупый, с острым дефицитом внимания и здравого смысла. 

Ренджун меньше, чем за полчаса бодрствования, успевает погрузиться в полноценную ненависть к себе. 

Страшнее всего – проверить телефон. Вдруг Джено что-то ему написал. А вдруг – не написал, потому что для него всё произошедшее ни черта не значит, и Ренджун был просто разовой игрушкой. Скорее всего, не первой. 

Ренджуну семнадцать. Он должен учиться, смотреть сериалы и гулять с друзьями по паркам и кинотеатрам. 

Ренджуна очень конкретно хуёвит, и тот факт, что он не в состоянии найти другого слова – это тоже следствие общения с Джено.

Очень нужно сбежать. От самого себя, от того, что он помнит и от того, как ноет в теле. И теперь Ренджун даже знает один путь побега. Но он в жизни к такому больше не притронется. Никогда. Он клянётся самому себе, сжимая простыни в кулаках. Они трясутся, но это от нервов. Всхлипов. Чтобы утвердиться в своём решении (путём поиска статей о вреде кокаина) он и хватается за телефон. Экран загорается так ярко, что болью полосует по глазам. А затем всё снова бьётся вдребезги. 

«ты в порядке?».

Незнакомый номер, но Ренджун, кажется, помнит, как диктовал Джено свой. Путался в цифрах. В итоге, выходит, всё-таки выдал правильный. 

Джено беспокоится о нём.

Это худшее из всего, что Джено мог сделать.

Ренджун отбрасывает от себя телефон. Сжимается в комок, путается в одеяле, и в жизни – тоже. Всхлипы уже давно не поддаются контролю. Ренджуну просто плохо. На грани выносимого. Тяжесть на сердце прямо пропорциональна вчерашней лёгкости. Давит камнями, одним из которых ощущается сердце. По нему трещины идут из-за противоречий. 

Если бы Джено никогда ему не написал, то Ренджун бы пережил. Как-нибудь. Выпил бы ещё больше воды, зарёкся бы входить в чужие квартиры, отрефлексировал, признал бы ошибку и, рано или поздно, справился. 

Так – история продолжается.

Так чёрт знает что ещё способно произойти, потому что, логически, Джено может даже ожидать благодарности. Он ведь задаром поделился жутко дорогими веществами. И… Ну… В какой-то степени, он был заботливым. По крайней мере, могло бы быть хуже. Наверняка. Ренджуну стыдно, больно и хочется сдохнуть на месте, но как минимум физически он в порядке. Только ладони потеют. От каждого воспоминания пробивает на дрожь. Неприятную. Не ту, как тогда, когда Джено был ближе всяких границ, а удовольствие затапливало сознание. 

Ренджун никогда бы не подумал, что настолько счастливое воспоминание способно так сильно травмировать. Лезвием застревать прямо в мозгу. Вспарывать. Уничтожать. Морально-этические рамки, в которых Ренджун привык жить, плющат как прессом. 

Он не для этого столько лет работал над собой. 

Отличник, хороший парень, надежда и гордость родителей… 

Что бы они сказали, если бы узнали, как обнюхавшегося кокаином Ренджуна разложил на столе едва знакомый парень?

Обмороки случились бы из-за каждой отдельной составляющей новости. 

И разочарование. Ужасное по силе разочарование, которое Ренджун полностью заслужил. 

Он просто хотел, чтобы его полюбили. 

Он понимает это очень чётко. Понимает, насколько жалким всё это время был. Безнадёжным. Отчаявшимся. Неудивительно, что, с таким-то скрытым одиночеством, в самые искренние минуты жизни его мысли занимала влюблённость, а не что-то реально важное. Он на столько всего пошёл из-за Джено, что, естественно, не встал перед ним и не начал зачитывать свои результаты по пробным экзаменам. Нет, он встал и пошёл к Джено. И сделал всё, что тот говорил.

Ренджун ошибся, понял, почти что принял.

А Джено спрашивает, в порядке ли он, и тем самым снова сбивает его с правильного (одинокого) пути. 

Ренджун начинает злиться.

Джено не заставлял его раздеваться, но, до этого, он заставил его попробовать. Если бы не Джено, то с его жизнью всё было бы в порядке. Да, Ренджун сам на него напоролся, он его, фактически, преследовал, но Джено же более опытный, Джено мог всё понять и…

Джено на самом деле его отталкивал. Долго, упорно, приказывая к нему не подходить.

Злость снова замыкается на Ренджуна. 

Надежда едким издевательством просачивается сквозь осколки-воспоминания. Прежняя. Вдруг любит, вдруг полюбил теперь, вдруг есть шанс. Вдруг, где-то между тупыми шутками и неловким сексом, Ренджун умудрился побыть достойным влюблённости. 

Он лезет на пол, за телефоном, и кое-как забивается обратно в одеяло. Снова и снова пробегает взглядом по сообщению.

Вдруг Джено просто боится, что Ренджун запаниковал и сдал его адрес полиции. 

Или, может, заботится искренне. Или ему совестно. Жаль, как перед ударами… и поцелуями, кажется, тоже. Первые пару секунд. Он понимал, что поступает неправильно. Понимал, что Ренджун потом будет рыдать в подушку. Но Джено не остановился, потому что… вряд ли он в принципе привык останавливаться?

Ренджун всё ещё его не знает.

Он знает, как Джено бьёт, как целует, как больно и как хорошо может делать, но у него нет ни грамма информации про его жизнь. Мысли. Был только один момент, когда Ренджун говорил всё, что приходило на ум, и… 

«однажды понимаешь, что когда холодно - не больно».

«смысла в других людях тогда уже нет».

Джено было больно. Когда-то. Так сильно, что это его изменило. И заставило полюбить одиночество. Учитывая, что ему те же семнадцать, боль наверняка связана с детством. 

Ренджун всё ещё не видел ни одного свидетельства о существовании чужих родителей.

В голове начинают складываться хоть какие-то кусочки мозаики под названием «личностный портрет», и уже они давят на сочувствие. 

Ренджун упирается лбом в подушку. 

Почему, ну почему он не может хоть раз включить здравомыслие и пожалеть себя?

«ты в порядке?».

Ренджун понимает, что они не так близки, чтобы он ему выплакивался.

«полном».

Без ответного вопроса. Ренджуну не хочется казаться более зависимым от Джено, чем он уже показал. 

Возможно, поэтому никакого ответа так и не появляется. Ни после душа, ни после ещё одного завтрака. 

Джено оставляет Ренджуна одного. С воспоминаниями, отдающимися тупой болью. С попытками с ними сжиться. 

В школу сегодня не надо, но вот завтра уже придётся. А ещё – как-то смотреть в глаза родителям. Они не знают, что Ренджун наделал. Никогда не должны узнать. Вообще никто, потому что за такое сажают, а у Ренджуна есть и другие планы на жизнь. Мечты. Стать специалистом, уважаемым человеком, а Джено…

У Джено, кажется, нет мечты. Но кем-то он всё равно станет. И результат точно не будет хорошим.

Как смотреть в его глаза, Ренджун не представляет в принципе. Он перед ним теперь хуже, чем голый. Выболтал ему всё правдивое и глупое. О том, что сделал, лучше (крайне старательно) не думать. Даже если боль в теле напоминает. Джено словно въелся прямо в клетки, под кожу, впился так, что ни выжечь, ни вырвать не получится. 

Руки всё ещё дрожат.

Ренджун ими натягивает одеяло до самой макушки и дышит, игнорируя ком, засевший у горла. Не воображаемый, а с горьким привкусом. Настоящий . Отравляющий. Ренджун прикидывает, сколько яда он принял внутрь, представляет, как он течёт по венам, сжигает клетки, стопорится в почках и печени, и с кровати слезает. Следующие полчаса – выплёвывает всё горькое в унитаз. Пытается, по крайней мере. Чем меньше этой дряни останется в организме – тем проще станет дышать. 

Джено, наверное, уже давно не был полностью чистым. 

Он скоро умрёт, если продолжит так жить. 

Эта мысль настолько остро прошивает сердце, что Ренджун понимает: он до сих пор влюблён. И это самая большая проблема в жизни. 

Утро запоминается отрывочно и плохо. Днём Ренджун пытается сосредоточиться на учёбе (и на том, чтобы не выходить из комнаты, там родители вернулись из супермаркета). Телефон приходится выключить – иначе Ренджун слишком часто берёт его в руки, надеясь найти хоть одно новое сообщение. 

Джено больше ничего не спрашивает и не предлагает.

Наверное, это к лучшему.

Ренджун спит без снов, и этот факт – точно хороший. А в школе каждый шаг по коридору – примерно то же, что по минному полю. В любой момент он может увидеть Джено, и тогда что-то внутри взорвётся. Разлетится, словно осколочная граната, и все отзвуки боли вернутся на полной громкости. Ренджун вот уже как тридцать часов не в состоянии полностью осознать и принять то, как он проебал свою девственность. Хуже всего – представлять, что Джено, наверное, уже тридцать часов как над этим смеётся. 

Ренджун – впервые в жизни – рад тому, что ни с кем из одноклассников он не близок. Никто не замечает, что он их сторонится. Учителя, похоже, считают, что он просто заболел. Поэтому такой тихий, бледный и осунувшийся. Но живой. Потому что Джено так и не встречает. А следующим утром чихает, сморкается и понимает, что реально подхватил простуду. Однако он всё равно молодец – он уже два дня как живёт с теми-самыми-воспоминаниями и нормально функционирует. Внешне. Всё, что внутри, однажды тоже перестанет так ныть и царапаться сквозь грудную клетку.

Ренджун пытается мыслить по-взрослому.

Пара взрослых людей по-взрослому повеселилась и разбежалась обратно. 

И один из них теперь плачет в подушку, стуча по кровати кулаками из-за целого кома сложных, неприятных, чуждых эмоций.

Самое отчётливое – желание снова ощутить ту лёгкость, жар и смелость. 

Оно же – самое опасное (если не считать страха перед новой встречей с Джено). 

Ренджун не настолько везучий, чтобы умереть раньше, чем она случится. Более того – она не происходит случайно. Ренджун идёт к школе, допивая зелёный чай из бумажного стаканчика (чай же должен очищать организм) (хотя против тяжёлых наркотиков нужны скорее капельницы), и в итоге им же и давится из-за окрика. 

Джено стоит на другой стороне улицы. 

Ренджуну хочется сбежать, а не ждать, пока Джено подойдёт, но это инстинктивное. Они же типа взрослые люди. Взрослые не сбегают от проблем.

Джено идёт без спешки. Расслаблено. В чёрной толстовке, в рваных джинсах, с телефоном в руке. Ренджун, поразмышлявший на досуге, почти уверен, что в этом телефоне могут быть контакты всяких дилеров и, того хуже, клиентов. Должен же Джено как-то зарабатывать себе на столь весёлую жизнь. 

Ренджун трезвый, но нервные клетки опять начинают сгорать. Джено приближается, а вместе с ним – неприятности. Целый список возможностей, который лучше не открывать.

Ренджун стоит на месте. Чувствует, как лицо краснеет. Понимает, что сжал руку слишком сильно, только когда чай проливается на пальцы. 

Джено, наконец подошедший, смотрит как раз на смятый стаканчик. 

\- В полном порядке, - декламирует он, качнув головой. – Вот уж не думал, что ты станешь мне врать. После всего, что между нами было…

От картинности и издёвки в последней фразе не просто передёргивает – выворачивает наизнанку. Ренджун сжимает челюсти. Стоять в двадцати сантиметрах от Джено после всего в любом случае сложно. От каждой секунды глаза в глаза пробирает теми невозможными ощущениями. С примесью стыда. Ядовитого и разъедающего самообладание. Ренджун точно бы куда-то сорвался, если бы Джено не добавил немного человечности в голос:

\- Так ты в порядке? – и глядит с бледным, возможно, воображаемым оттенком беспокойства.

Ком в горле мешает дышать. Другой, в сердце, мешает ему нормально качать кровь и снабжать мозг кислородом. Ренджун не знает, как лучше ответить. Осознаёт лишь, что врать и правда нет смысла. Джено видел его действительно искренним. Джено в курсе, что он не рассудительный, не твёрдый и не выдержанный. Никакой он не взрослый.

\- Моя мама сказала бы, что меня за это могут отправить в ад, - наконец произносит Ренджун то, о чём думал больше всего. Его родители такого не заслужили.

\- А ты? – вскидывает брови Джено.

Хорошо, что он его сейчас не касается. Стоит на каком-никаком, но расстоянии. Ренджун почти готов его за это благодарить.

\- К счастью, я за науку, и не думаю, что ад существует, - повисшая в воздухе пауза давит. Настолько, что выдавливает из Ренджуна ещё три слова:

\- Ну а ты?

Джено кивает в сторону школы. И, уже шагая, отвечает:

\- Ну, по-моему, ада точно не существует. Кроме того, который люди сами себе строят. 

Если бы Джено был просто тупым ильчжином (в чём Ренджун уже пару раз пытался себя убедить), то забить на него было бы проще. Но Ренджуну его фразы хочется записывать в блокнот и вставлять потом в какие-нибудь доклады по психологии. Хотя мимолётное восхищение перебивается дополнением, которое Джено бросает через плечо:

\- Как ты, например.

И возмущение вспыхивает в груди напополам с обидой. 

Ренджун едва удерживается, чтобы не сказать, что ему сейчас, например, в больницу (а лучше, в полицейский участок), мол, пока, я в другую сторону. 

Ренджун идёт на шаг позади Джено, не сбегая лишь потому, что тогда сам себя окончательно признает неисправимо жалким.

\- Ты о чём? – спрашивает он, старательно следя за тем, чтобы голос не дрожал. Трясучки и в руках хватает.

Джено оборачивается, чтобы продемонстрировать холодную усмешку.

\- Только не говори, что встреча со мной хорошо повлияла на твою жизнь, - он делает паузу, однозначно сомневаясь, продолжать ли. Но в итоге (довольно безжалостном итоге) продолжает: - Или любовь, о которой ты мне все уши прожужжал. Говори что угодно, но у тебя в глазах написано, что тебе больно. 

Ренджун закусывает губу. Выбрасывает стаканчик в урну, мимо которой проходит, и сжимает ладони в кулаки. Прячет их в карманы. Глотает очередную обиду, подавляя отчётливое желание ударить, и отвечает вполголоса:

\- Больно делают не чувства.

\- А что же?

\- Ты. 

Джено тормозит. Ренджун едва не врезается носом в его спину. Которая поворачивается. Теперь Джено, должно быть, смотрит Ренджуну на затылок. Тот не поднимает глаз, но и не уходит.

\- Мне должно быть совестно?

Ответ очевиден. И совершенно не сентиментален.

\- Нет.

\- Всё-таки ты не совсем безнадёжен.

Был бы, если бы от того, как (не к месту и унизительно) Джено ерошит его волосы, всё тело не прошибало жаром. 

Без Джено – невыносимо, с ним – убийственно. 

Ренджун готов до самого выпуска делать домашку за любого, кто подскажет, как всё это закончить. Или хотя бы объяснит, чего Джено от него хочет. Зачем говорит сейчас. Унижает своей чёртовой правдой и прямотой.

\- Если хочешь, можешь опять прийти через пару недель. 

В груди шевелится какое-то неуместное сомнение. Ренджун его прижигает, как гной, отвечая:

\- Не хочу.

\- Опять врёшь.

Врёт. Что ж, раз Джено так нравится честность, Ренджун поправляется:

\- Не хочу умереть от передоза через пару лет, - и вскидывает взгляд, надеясь, что сумел хоть немного уязвить.

Джено пожимает плечами совершенно равнодушно.

\- Если не захочешь ничего пробовать, я тебя заставлять не стану.

\- Серьёзно? – в голос прорывается и злость, и обида, и недоверие. Джено даже руки поднимает в знак защиты:

\- Спокойнее. Если бы ты тогда реально запаниковал, то я бы тебя отпустил. 

… а Ренджун из-за всех сил пытался быть собранным и разумным.

\- Оправдание так себе, - произносит он, как может, язвительно. 

\- Я и не оправдываюсь, - парирует Джено. – Короче, я пригласил. Хочешь – приходи, не хочешь – катись куда подальше. В свой универ, или куда там ты собираешься в светлом будущем.

Джено разворачивается. Убыстряет шаг, давая понять, что идти рядом с ним больше не нужно. Хотя Ренджун бы и не пошёл. И он хочет верить, что в его квартиру тоже больше не пойдёт, но сомнения продолжают оплетать сердце липкой паутиной. Сжимать его. Душить. 

Если бы Джено не ушёл, то с языка точно сорвалось бы ещё одно «а ты?». 

Куда Джено собирается в будущем? 

Не светлом, он же понимает. 

Ренджун Джено – совсем нет. Кроме одного факта, наверное. Никому не должно быть совестно, никто ничего не обязан, всё это ни для кого ничего не значит – Джено либо сам верит в такую модель, либо пытается убедить в ней Ренджуна.

Такая модель ненормальна.

Либо Ренджун просто недостаточно взрослый.


	6. шесть

То, что Джено обозначил как «пара недель», для Ренджуна – четырнадцать дней, в каждом из которых – по двадцать четыре часа и по сотне противоречивых мыслей. Всех четырнадцати он не выдерживает. Это адски сложно – когда Джено на расстоянии вытянутой руки, когда достаточно просто прийти, и всё ещё раз случится, но позволять себе такого нельзя. Да, есть возможность, что случится лучше, чем прежде. Но нужно отличать возможность от вероятности. Почти нулевой. 

Уже на третий день они пересекаются в коридоре, и Ренджун почти готов к новому разговору (им точно его не хватает), однако Джено не подходит ближе. И там, где не хватает разговора, становится достаточно взгляда.

Ренджун читает в чужом: уйди.

Ренджун видит злость, и он злится не меньше. Потому что всё было так, как захотел Джено. Не он сейчас должен настолько агрессивно захлопывать дверцу шкафчика и шагать в другую сторону. Словно Ренджун ничего не значит. Один сплошной повод для раздражения.

Ренджун разворачивается и уходит тоже.

Если честно, Ренджуну обидно и хочется плакать. И чтобы Джено хотя бы попытался успокоить. Обнял, погладил по волосам, что-то такое, тёплое и невозможное. Джено – это всё ещё холод. Который забирает к себе и держит действительно больно. Мысли. Сердце. Ренджун сопротивляется, но получается из рук вон плохо.

Ренджун делает то, что умеет даже лучше, чем терпеть. Он размышляет. Сопоставляет. Пытается определить, как далеко и ради чего готов зайти. Умер ли бы он за Джено? Точно нет. Набил бы татуировку? Вряд ли. Какие там ещё есть признаки у по-настоящему безнадёжной влюблённости?

Наверное, постоянное, не отпускающее, невыводимое из мозга желание видеть и чувствовать подходит.

На пятый день Ренджун придумывает, как, чисто теоретически, можно прийти в чужую квартиру и не сделать в ней ничего противозаконного. 

На шестой он признаёт себя безнадёжным. 

Во-первых, можно прийти не через две недели, а, например, завтра. Когда у Джено ничего не будет готово. Но он же (хочется верить) не прогонит Ренджуна прямо с порога. Они смогут нормально поговорить, один на один, решить что-то. В идеале, Ренджун даже узнает Джено чуть лучше. В самом невозможном идеале – поймёт, почему тот злоупотребляет веществами, и убедит отказаться. Джено же правда умный. Он способен поступить в тот же университет, если возьмётся за свой ум. Не в этом году, так в следующем. Ренджун готов помочь. Во всём, кроме скатывания в наркотическую пропасть. 

Во-вторых, у Ренджуна насморк. И он искренне уверен в том, что из-за насморка никакой порошок употребить при всём желании не сможет.

В-третьих, как ни крути, но Джено его звал. Это даёт право.

В-четвёртых, Ренджун, как выясняется, умеет терпеть Джено, но не его отсутствие. 

В-пятых, это похоже на последний шанс.

Если что, то после Ренджун уже точно прекратит. Честное слово, справится. Завяжет со всеми этими бестолковыми мыслями. Пока же – абсолютно безответственно поддаётся им, давит страх и усиленно надеется. 

Родители на работе. А ещё они Ренджуну верят. Они не будут беспокоиться, когда не обнаружат его дома, потому что Ренджун точно не может быть среди каких-нибудь хулиганов-двоечников-наркоманов. Ренджуну даже врать не придётся – мать сама решит, что он делал с кем-то общее домашнее задание, погладит по голове и наложит риса. Который комом встанет в горле. Но Ренджун не может не дать своим (не)возможным отношениям этот идиотский шанс. И от желания снова ощутить хоть толику внимания колет каждый миллиметр кожи. Ему правда гореть в аду, однако он спускается в метро и едет по направлению к неприятностям. 

Здравомыслящая часть Ренджуна опять надеется, что в квартире никого не будет. 

Сам Ренджун на звонок жмёт три раза подряд. Задерживая дыхание, пытаясь расслышать шорохи, понимая, что, возможно, Джено за дверью, но конкретно его не впустит. И это обидно. 

Звук открываемого замка – стократ хуже. 

Дверь распахивают резко.

Взгляд, остановленный на Ренджуне – мягкий.

Тон, которым Джено произносит «ну кто бы сомневался» - слишком быстрый. На одном выдохе. Нетрезвом, определённо. И вряд ли это алкоголь. На лице Ренджуна, видимо, мелькает страх, потому что Джено поясняет:

\- Не кокс, не переживай. 

Чем бы это ни было, но… 

Джено похож на того, кто способен Ренджуна обнять.

\- А что? – звучит последняя попытка здравого смысла затормозить происходящее.

\- Мефедрон, - пожимает плечами Джено. – Вообще, обычно я его не люблю, но на отходняках отлично размышляется, так что… Сейчас подходит. 

Скорость, с которой он произносит слова, то повышается, то замедляется. Переливается с одной нетвёрдой ступени на другую. Однако понять можно. Что Джено, оказывается, тоже ощущает потребность в размышлениях. За этим фактом точно скрывается что-то важное. И в нынешнем состоянии Джено даже способен обо всём рассказать.

Ренджун уже не боится самого факта присутствия наркотиков. Джено нетрезвый, но он адекватный. А ещё он пускает к себе. Возможно, что во всех смыслах.

Ренджун снова переступает порог. Ёжась от взгляда в лопатки. Пытаясь завязать разговор:

\- Почему не любишь? Я думал, наркотики все по умолчанию нравятся.

\- Мефедрон – это жуткий эмпатик, - вздыхает Джено, направляясь к залу и самую малость покачиваясь. – А с сочувствием ко всему живому существовать довольно сложно.

Если Ренджун правильно всё понимает, то его бы совсем накрыло.

Он проходит мимо зеркала, в котором заново себя открывал какую-то неделю назад. Не оборачиваясь. Пробегает взглядом по столу с мефедроном (очередной белый порошок). Глядит на то, как Джено опускается в кресло. Расслабленный. Прикрывший глаза. 

После всего Ренджун однозначно имеет право тоже воспользоваться чужим моментом и состоянием. Нужно только выбрать правильный вопрос. 

\- Почему тебе так сложно кому-то сочувствовать? – собственный голос в тишине и полумраке звучит почти осязаемой нерешительностью.

\- Люди не сочувствуют, - отвечает Джено, скользя взглядом по потолку. – По крайней мере, не мне. За таких, как я, никто не пойдёт и не вступится, так что…

Джено вздыхает полной грудью. И, кажется, считает, что закончил мысль. А Ренджун пытается её додумать. Понимая, что да. Если Джено завтра накроет полиция, а в новостях расскажут о малолетнем наркомане-дилере (сомнений уже почти нет), то люди не начнут искать причины. Люди просто ужаснутся, заклеймят его ублюдком и пойдут дальше по своим делам. Джено правильно не питает иллюзий на этот счёт. 

Вот только Ренджун здесь, и Ренджун сочувствует. 

\- И если всё так однозначно, - спрашивает он, прощупывая почву, - то о чём тогда тебе нужно размышлять?

Джено переводит на него слегка размытый взгляд. Держит знакомой тяжестью. Несколько жутко долгих секунд, а после вдруг закрывает лицо ладонями. Ерошит волосы. Вцепляется пальцами в подлокотники кресла.

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что мне не должно быть совестно? – Джено не дожидается его кивка, он продолжает сразу после вдоха: - Мне какого-то чёрта кажется, что должно. Хотя ты такой же, как остальные. Мы не одинаковые, и ты, наверное, лучше меня, и… Моя мать постоянно говорила, что главное – быть счастливым, но с людьми это невозможно. С такими, как ты, людьми, потому что вы… вы не из этой жизни, серьёзно, у вас всё по-другому, и всё в порядке, я давно всё это понял, и без обид, но любой эйфоретик мне даст куда больше счастья, чем ты, но… Ты так упрямо считал, что все эти чувства чего-то стоят. Но чувства – эта такая херня, они так быстро меняются, и свести всё сразу к тому, ради чего чувства разыгрывают… Мне можно было этого не делать, но кто сказал, что нельзя? Но ты такой… искренний, что это не как обычно. И раздражает жутко. 

Джено ударяет по креслу ладонью. Прерывается и мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

Ренджун вспоминает слова о том, что они все – звёзды прямиком из космоса.

У Джено в глазах эти звёзды какие-то разбитые. И чёрные. Зрачки вплотную подходят к радужке. 

Ренджун опускается на диван. Прокручивая в голове всё, что Джено наговорил. Понимая наконец. Всё целиком понимая. 

Ренджун с детства жил хорошо, в правильной семье, с правильными ценностями и целями, он идёт к ним и когда-нибудь достигнет успеха в виде диплома, работы, семьи и надёжного круга друзей.

Джено жил чёрт знает как, идёт в никуда и прекрасно об этом знает. 

Джено уверен, что люди не способны его любить. 

Ренджун любит, и это ломает систему. Для Джено считать, что настоящих чувств не существует – значит, не жалеть о том, что он выбрал эйфоретики вместо людей. Джено поэтому то бьёт, то целует. Он, возможно, тоже влюблён. И он ненавидит это, потому что не считает возможным. Если чувства имеют значение, если жизнь имеет значение, то Джено потерял уже слишком много. Джено не слабый. Он точно не умеет быть слабым. Не умеет доверяться, не умеет делиться тяжестью, не умеет получать помощь и убирать стены вокруг себя. Когда-то он огородился ими. Когда-то он погасил всюду свет, задушил чувства и запретил себе кричать. Он – с той стороны мира, по которой проходится несправедливость. Где изначально растут неправильно. Где люди пользуются друг другом. Где проще быть пьяным вдребезги или сидеть на наркотиках, но не помнить о том, что тебя не любят. 

Если Ренджун скажет, что ещё не поздно исправить свою судьбу, то Джено ему не поверит. Но донести мысль как-то нужно. 

Джено поднимается с кресла одним резким движением. Вместо той специальной трубочки на столе – туго свёрнутая купюра. Ренджун молчит, наблюдая за тем, как Джено проходится ей по дорожке. Ренджун поджимает ноги и шмыгает носом.

Если бы не насморк и здравый смыл, то он мог бы сейчас опять с Джено сблизиться. И сейчас всё куда… комфортнее, чем в прошлый раз. Тише. Теплее. Без лишних людей и с действительно важными словами, повисшими в воздухе.

Джено откидывается на диван в десятке сантиметрах от сжавшегося Ренджуна. 

Ренджуна, который помнит, что он здесь чтобы помочь, а не чтобы упасть следом.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что эйфоретики, - кивает он на стол с порошком, - это не настоящее?

Джено улыбается в потолок. Рассмеялся бы, наверное, если бы не эта мягкая атмосфера.

\- С чего бы? – парирует он вполголоса. – Ладно эйфоретики. Когда люди под героином, например, они могут за ночь прожить, по ощущениям, лет семьдесят. Вот настолько изменяется скорость мышления. И все эти десятилетия для них наполнены чем-то прекрасным. Они это чувствуют, видят, слышат, ощущают куда больше, чем ты сможешь за всю свою настоящую жизнь, и почему они должны считать это фальшивым? Для них всё по-настоящему. Зависит только от точки зрения. 

Ренджун упирается затылком в твёрдый диван.

Дёргается от того, что к его плечу прислоняется чужое. В груди дёргает. Внизу живота. Джено горячий под тканью толстовки. У Ренджуна всё внутри начинает ныть, выть, хотеть, и самое ужасное – тот факт, что ничего плохого не происходит. Ренджун знает, что не умрёт, если примет. И здоровье как-то фатально не покалечит. Не станет зависимым – после кокаина он никакой нездоровой тяги не ощущал, а сейчас перед ним вообще другой наркотик. Он будет всё осознавать и контролировать. Лучше, чем в прошлый раз. А то чувство единения от общих приходов наверняка усилится. Притом, что оно не может работать только в одну сторону. Джено к Ренджуну тоже привязывается. Джено перед ним совестно. 

Джено совестно, потому что наркотики – это само по себе плохо.

Потому что за эйфорию, рассыпанную на столе, когда-нибудь придётся платить.

Потому что разговор можно продолжить и на трезвую голову, а сейчас – вернуться домой. В безопасность и правильность.

Ренджун изо всех своих моральных сил не поддаётся искушениям. Кивает самому себе. Начинает вставать, но ощущает на своём плече чужую ладонь:

\- Останься, - звучит быстро, на выдохе, и Ренджун закусывает губу. Опускает голову. Чувство такое, словно ещё пара фраз (с намёком на то, что Ренджун что-то значит) – и он будет на грани слёз. Уже сейчас голос звучит как-то надтреснуто:

\- Зачем?

\- Я… - Джено борется с собой, заметно по тому, как дыхание сбивается. – Я боюсь оставаться один. А ты… С тобой мне нравится. 

«ты мне нравишься».

«ты мне нужен».

Из слов, которые Джено никогда не скажет, Ренджуну удаётся расслышать каждое. 

Это жестоко. Далеко не факт, что Джено любит, но он ведёт себя так, словно это возможно. Подкидывает горючего той надежде, которая всё ещё сжигает сердце. 

Это слишком жестоко, чтобы Ренджун смог выдержать.

Он ломается. Не в первый раз, так что уже легче. Он опускается обратно на диван. Позволяет чужой руке обвить плечи. 

Остаться – не значит принимать что-то, Ренджун всё равно скоро вернётся домой, не случится ничего из ряда вон, эти и прочие мысли-оправдания упрямо вертятся на краю сознания. На переднем плане – мурашки, бегущие по ключицам от чужих пальцев. Джено ничего сверхъестественного не делает. Он даже не обнимает, это нечто половинчатое и недостаточное, но уже – больше, чем Ренджун мог когда-то надеяться. Чужое дыхание горячими волнами бьётся о шею.

\- Хочешь? – ладонь указывает на стеклянный стол.

Джено будет знать, что он врёт. Однако Ренджун неспособен ответить «да». Он всё ещё хорошенький мальчик. В плохих обстоятельствах.

\- Могу опять тебя заставить, если тебе нужно кого-нибудь обвинять.

Джено и безо всяких ответов понимает всё глубже, чем Ренджун позволил бы. 

\- А так остаться нельзя? – пытается он возразить. Как минимум, потом он будет знать, что пытался.

\- Всё можно, - в тоне сквозит усмешка. – Но так мы… Мы на разных волнах. И ты на своей так и будешь просто сидеть. 

У Ренджуна ладони потеют от близости к Джено и желания делать, но стоит представить их на том столе в кухне – и тело цепенеет. Ренджун правда вряд ли сможет трезвым повторить подобное. Но повторить хочется. И нельзя. Ренджун цепляется за последнее:

\- У меня насморк, - и шмыгает, демонстрируя, что нос забит. Чисто физически.

Джено перелезает через диван, подхватывает с пола пачку салфеток и вытаскивает несколько. Подаёт Ренджуну с настоящей джентльменской улыбкой. 

Ренджун ощущает себя очень глупо. И сморкается. Чтобы затянуть разговор, конечно же. Ни для чего иного. А джено перемещает ладонь ему на шею. Под затылком. Туда, где болевые точки. Не сжимает пока, но заявляет:

\- Хорошо, на счёт три я говорю какую-нибудь угрожающую фразу, и…

\- Не надо, - обрывает его Ренджун. Бьёт по чужому запястью, убирая его от себя и (совсем чуть-чуть) вымещая злость.

Не настолько он и трус. 

Ренджун чувствует, как снова переходит черту. Он специально не оборачивается на Джено. Не перенёс бы его усмешки прямо сейчас. В итоге – вздрагивает из-за того, как резко Джено вдруг хлопает в ладоши. Наклоняется над столом, напевая что-то себе под нос, и выглядит как ребёнок, которому сказали, что пора идти в кино, покупать попкорн и сахарную вату. Радостно выглядит. Пока скребёт по столу кредитной карточкой и – заботливо – сворачивает купюру потуже. Передаёт импровизированную трубочку Ренджуну.

Нюхать из денег – это даже как-то более атмосферно. Словно Ренджун в фильме про мафию и гангстеров. Вот только это не так, это реальность, в ней нет ничего крутого, и Ренджун – абсолютно серьёзно – клянётся себе, что это разовый эксперимент. Разум цепляется за угрозу того, что будут угрожать, но Ренджун её отбрасывает. Перекладывать ответственность на Джено – действительно удобно, однако Ренджун за свои ошибки собирается отвечать сам. Довольно скоро. Трубочку в нос он пихает уже сейчас. Движения – резкие, злость на себя борется с признанием того, что Ренджун проебался (в Джено и из-за Джено), но зато скоро… не факт, что будет нечто хорошее, однако Ренджуну точно будет хорошо. И его будут любить. Как минимум, он будет так чувствовать. Хотя первое, что он ощущает – это как порошок жжёт стенки носа. Действительно жжёт. Больно. Ренджун морщится, а Джено хлопает его по плечу:

\- Без лидокаина, - поясняет он. 

Ренджун ждёт, кусая губы.

Лёгкость поднимается к голове спустя примерно четыре секунды. Он, оказывается, уже умеет отслеживать этот процесс. Ощущать, как сознание отпускает. Не так, как было с кокаином. Тогда Ренджун буквально чувствовал, как сгорают клетки его тела. С мефедроном топки нет. Он… спокойнее. Намного. Окутывает чем-то мягким и приятным. Без того всплеска энергии, от которого Ренджун выделывал пируэты. Без излишков огня и жара в венах. Ренджуну просто становится хорошо. Дышится глубже. С каждым ударом сердца по телу расходится тепло. Не просто физическое, нет, оно пропитывает целиком. Позволяет проникнуться гармонией со всем на свете. Тем самым пресловутым сочувствием. Ренджун поднимает глаза на Джено, и…

Это действительно трудно. Смотреть на него и молчать. Когда Джено настоящий, тёплый, живой, близкий, когда он улыбается – едва заметно – и берёт ладонь Ренджуна в свои. Они крупнее. Они били, но это неважно. Важно – то, что Джено ещё юный, ещё красивый и умный, однако скоро от него ничего не останется. Из-за травы, порошков и чем ещё он себя так безжалостно травит. От этого осознания было бы больно, но Ренджуну сейчас просто не может быть плохо. Только горечь мешается с мягкостью. Вьёт у сердца гнездо для будущих сожалений.

Джено улыбается, и Ренджун повторяет его улыбку.

Теперь они на одной волне. Они вместе. Один факт, два слова, а счастье топит в себе все тревоги. Кроме одной. Ренджун уверен, что Джено начнёт что-то физическое, что он для этого его и угостил, однако Джено вдруг разрывает контакт ладоней. Лезет к себе в карман. Достаёт телефон и спутанные наушники:

\- Попробуй послушать музыку, - советует он. – Свою любимую. Только не грустную. Ты... Ты почувствуешь, как будет круто.

Ренджуну сложно концентрироваться на чужих словах, когда они длиннее двух-трёх предложений. Он правда слушает, просто в одну секунду он всё понимает, а в другую почему-то пропускает. Но он старается. Распутывает наушники и вбивает название в плеер. Обычный поп (не слишком агрессивный, такой сейчас не хочется), весёлый мотив, переливы битов, и они – Джено не обманывал – уносят. Слышатся полнее, объёмнее и ярче. Ренджун прикрывает глаза. Покачивается из стороны в сторону. Старается проникнуться музыкой, пусть даже текст проносится мимо сознания. 

В голове вдруг всплывает мысль, от которой сердце сжимает. Вместе с лёгкими. Со всей душой, кажется.

Джено не пытается Ренджуном воспользоваться.

Джено пытается показать ему что-то прекрасное.

Ренджун поэтому выдёргивает наушники. Сжимает их в кулаке и шепчет «спасибо» прямо в чужое лицо. Такое красивое, что в реальность не верится. Глаза Джено чуть-чуть расширяются. В удивлении. Но потом он улыбается – по-прежнему, по-детски, и сочувствие к нему дрожью доходит до самых кончиков пальцев. 

\- Ещё классно просто лечь, закрыть глаза и поймать… Состояние такое, наедине с собой, когда просто хорошо, и можно не так много думать. 

Мысли в голове и так не скачут. Не мельтешат и не колют разум. Истерзанный до этого, трезвым Ренджуном, и просто быть теперь – облегчение.

\- Не думаю, что у меня получится, - признаётся он. Повторяет, потому что в первый раз сказал слишком быстро, съел половину фразы, но ему важно, чтобы Джено понимал.

\- Почему?

\- Я не наедине с собой.

Джено улыбается, вдыхая глубже:

\- Точно.

Ренджун тоже дышит. Вдох, выдох, умиротворённо… Совсем как в нирване. Она должна ощущаться примерно также. Наверное. В монахи бы Ренджуна уже вряд ли пустили, так что проверить не получится. Да и не хочется. Хорошо – так. Бесконечно хорошо. За возможность растянуть такое состояние навсегда Ренджун бы всего себя отдал.

Жажда – не смертельная – просыпается постепенно. Джено помогает, передавая в руки бутылку воды. Сильнее мешает другая побочка. Ренджун замечает в тот момент, когда челюсть начинает болеть от напряжения. От того, как он сжимает зубы. Почему-то. Разжимает, но оставить челюсти в покое не получается. Ими нужно двигать.

Джено протягивает упаковку жвачки.

Она помогает. Ренджун закидывает пару себе в рот, жуёт, наслаждается моментом, а спустя минуту – уже забывает.

Тянет снова говорить обо всём подряд. От того, как Ренджуну за Джено жаль, до того, как стыдно перед родителями (находится закономерность – обо всём подряд, о чём обычно Ренджун выговориться не может), однако забалтывать Джено не стоит. Прекрасно и нужно просто сидеть вот так. Когда им обоим хорошо, когда вещества оплетают мозг иллюзией счастья, а мир способен их ждать. Ни о чём в мире просто не думается. 

Ренджун касается чужой щеки, выводя Джено из каких-то его размышлений. 

Касания пробирают стократ сильнее, чем в обычном состоянии. Даже такое простое. Пальцами – к скуле. Острой. Под тонкой кожей отчётливо чувствуется кость.

Джено смертен, и он должен жить лучше.

\- Говори уже, - разрешает он порушить это молчаливое равновесие.

\- Мне жаль из-за того, что ты скоро умрёшь.

Джено усмехается:

\- Ты, конечно, уже далеко вон там, - он проводит по волосам на чужом виске, - зашёл. И я умру, да, но не так скоро. Не думай.

Ренджун выдыхает. 

Последовать чужому совету оказывается неожиданно просто. Однако чувства не отпускают. Они переполняют. Льются в касания. Сначала Ренджун пытается контролировать, сам не помня почему, но в итоге просто прижимается к чужой толстовке. Обнимает. Слышит, как быстро колотится сердце Джено, и ощущает, как учащается своё. Из-за ответных объятий. Крепких. Джено утыкается носом Ренджуну в волосы, и он не шевелится, боясь спугнуть момент. Только дышит и чувствует. 

Дышит Ренджун облаками. Они забивают разум лёгкостью и мягкостью. Чувствует - так много, что сердце вот-вот лопнет. Словно воздушный шарик. 

Он не знает, сколько времени они так проводят.

Он понимает, что туман в голове слабеет, и произносит тихо:

\- Мне нужно ещё.

Джено выравнивает две дорожки, но его пропускает вперёд.

Нирвана продлевается на ещё одну маленькую вечность. В которой уже не сидится так спокойно. Ренджун спрашивает:

\- Откуда у тебя всё это?

… и старательно слушает рассказ. Отдельные куски выпадают из внимания, но в целом, история складывается в мозаику. Грустную. Где отец Джено был дилером, пока его не повязали, а сам Джено с детства бегал устраивать закладки. Подростком – помогал уже серьёзнее. В пятнадцать, попрощавшись с отцом в зале суда, решил, что сеть контактов не должна пропадать зря.

\- А когда ты сам попробовал? – проблёскивает любопытство. Пока Ренджун лежит на спине, Джено – рядом, и их руки так приятно путаются.

\- Год назад, или что-то такое, - пожимает плечами Джено. – Отец сам никогда не притрагивался. И мне запрещал. Хотел, чтобы я не вырос так, как те идиоты, которым он толкал… В общем, забавно получилось.

«забавно».

Джено разрушает себя, и для него это забавно.

Судя по сухости рассказа – он не питал к родителю хоть каких-то светлых чувств. Ренджун не уверен, что он вправе расспрашивать о подробностях. А к путанице рук добавляются ноги. В том смысле, что Джено свою через Ренджуна перекидывает. Тот пытается ответить тем же. Получаются сверхтесные объятия лицом к лицу.

Джено целует.

Ренджун правда не думает. У него искры разбегаются по коже. Нервы тянет. Дыхание мешается с чужим, влажно, приятно, и тепло постепенно перерастает в жар. Ренджуна словно на медленном огне прогревают. Хотя они ещё одеты, и просто целуются, но терпеть уже невозможно. 

Ренджун не слабый, но для Джено – да.

Он позволяет ему подмять его под себя. Выгибается от того, как ощущения бегут вниз по позвоночнику. Тягучие. Кайф, наслаждение, нега. Которую перебивает отчётливым желанием большего. Единственная проблема – диван довольно узкий, и, когда Ренджун пытается обхватить Джено теснее, а тот – прижать его руку к гладкой материи, вместо неё под локтём оказывается пустота. Локоть поэтому почти выворачивает. Ренджун вскрикивает, и боль даже вынуждает прерваться. Включить остатки мыслительных процессов.

\- Может… ну… спальня? – Ренджун (молодец) выдавливает из себя почти что цельное предложение.

Джено владеет собой лучше:

\- У меня есть своя комната, но… - он морщится. – Меня в ней запирали. Не люблю там быть. 

Он перехватывает Ренджуна под лопатки и двигает к тому краю дивана, где спинка и свалиться невозможно.

Ренджун отпускает мысль про спальню вместе со всеми остальными. Он не сопротивляется, когда Джено всё-таки вжимает его руки в подушки. Ренджун обхватывает его ногами. Не устраивает только то, что они всё ещё одеты, и с такой интенсивностью объятий на раздеться банально не остаётся времени. 

Джено толкается бёдрами, и Ренджун кивает (как может, чтобы не разрывать поцелуи). Ренджун на это тоже согласен. На всё, честно. Только воспоминание об изначальной боли вынуждает сжаться.

\- Я буду осторожнее, - обещает Джено, прежде чем поцеловать в шею. Прямо под подбородком. Он втягивает кожу серьёзнее, чем раньше, вплоть до дискомфорта, и судя по тому, как оглядывает потом – на шее остался след.

Ренджуну факт метки кажется до жути возбуждающим. Как и тонкий слой чужой слюны на своих губах. Весь Джено, вжимающий в мягкую поверхность дивана. Сильно. И недостаточно. Ренджун поднимает руки, намекая на свою футболку. Джено её стягивает. Проходится по рёбрам ладонями, и Ренджуна выгинает от того, как это хорошо. Он подставляется под касания. Он голодным взглядом наблюдает за тем, как Джено раздевается. Красивый. Ренджун приподнимается на локтях, чтобы с него было легче снять джинсы. Всё снять. Стеснение растворяется, совсем как вещества в его крови.

Джено кивает на стол с порошком.

Потом будет не до того, так что сейчас не помешает.

Вот только третья дорожка вдруг пробивает сильнее, чем предыдущие две. Реально пробивает. Снопом фейерверков прямо в мозг. Ренджун теряется. Глядит на то, как Джено наклоняется над своей дозой. Ощущение такое, словно картинка перед глазами вот-вот начнёт мерцать.

Оглянувшийся Джено замечает растерянность на его лице.

\- Я… Это сильнее…

\- Так бывает, - успокаивает Джено одной фразой. 

Бывает. 

Раз бывает, значит, нужно просто обжиться. Заветное спокойствие всё равно давно уже потерялось в возбуждении. Теперь добавляются только мысли. Они перещёлкиваются в голове одной бегущей строкой. Не отпускают. Не позволяют расслабиться так, как прежде, и Ренджун жмурится. Мучается уже от тех двух минут, в которые Джено уходит и возвращается с какими-то упаковками в руках. 

Джено помогает избавиться от мельтешения в голове. Он снова сверху. Снова целует. Глубоко, немного грубо, Ренджун всё ещё не знает, что делать с его языком, и он просто позволяет всему происходить. Поддаётся с желанием, выкручивающим сейчас изнутри. По идее, близость должна быть чем-то вроде взаимного исследования, с нахождением чувствительных зон и целой тонной ласки, но они просто целуются на износ. Пока Джено лезет ниже. А Ренджун сжимает подушки в кулаках. Это не больно, но слишком резко. Дискомфортно. Пара пальцев внутри и то, как они растягивают стенки. Ренджун слышит собственные оборванные выдохи. Плавится наяву. Джено держит свою ладонь на его груди, второй – делает чуть больнее, однако Ренджун терпит. Что угодно ради того, чтобы не быть сейчас в одиночестве. С мешаниной мыслей в голове это стало бы пыткой. Впрочем, происходящее тоже чем-то её напоминает. Из-за возбуждения, того, как оно выворачивает и как сильно необходимо хоть что-то сделать, но делают только неприятно. Ренджун жмурится. Внимание рассыпается на всё тактильное. А Джено возвращается к его губам. Кожа к коже. Он накрывает собой, накрывает жаром, однако Ренджун помнит – скоро будет больно. Помогает тот факт, что никакие воспоминания не задерживаются в голове надолго. Ренджун живёт одним растянутым в огне моментом. Задыхается в нём. Цепляется за чужие плечи скользкими пальцами. А спустя секунду – не кричит только потому, что Джено буквально затыкает его поцелуем. Вдавливает в диван. Давление внутри – слишком большое, распирает, натягивает нервы, и Ренджун почти всхлипывает. Джено – продолжает. Толкается заново, глубже, резче, и Ренджун мотает головой. Дёргаясь всем телом. Кое-как собирает по звукам подобие слова «пожалуйста». Нужно было сказать не то, но и «осторожнее», и «аккуратнее» вспоминаются с опозданием. Джено, к счастью, понимает. Становится плавнее, и «больно» превращается в «больно, но терпимо». Чтобы таять постепенно. Уступая место возбуждению и жару. А чувства продолжают топить. С головой. Их много, их сложно различить, однако результат – невозможность оторваться от Джено – кажется очень закономерным. Ренджун держится. Гнётся и цепляется, подставляется, прогибается, и чем дальше – тем больше удовольствия это приносит. Оно волнами вливается в кровь. Подхватывает, уносит, и его становится больше, чем Ренджун может выразить. В стонах. В поцелуях и каких-то судорожных кивках. Оно доводит до совершенно бессознательного состояния, однако его снова не хватает. Кажется, что совсем немного. Джено помогает ему рукой (вплоть до судороги, с которой хоть немного отпускает). Целует. Уходит. Звуки шагов регистрируются размякшим разумом исключительно фоново. Ренджун валяется на этом диване, разгорячённый, едва дышащий, и ему всё ещё хорошо. 

Порошок на столе даёт понять, что какое-то время так и будет. 

Ренджун счастлив. 

Ренджун в состоянии не вспоминать о том, что придётся быть ещё и какому-то «после».


	7. семь

Ренджун не может заснуть. Он чувствует тепло чужого тела (они с Джено под одним покрывалом), чувствует свой учащённый пульс, влагу на коже и то, как мысли в голове сжирают любую возможность отдохнуть. Ренджуну жизненно важно ни о чём не думать, но разум, подстёгнутый мефедроном, ведёт бесконечные диалоги с кем-то воображаемым. На самые случайные темы – от разных экзаменационных систем до того, как же всё-таки комично у Шекспира умерла Джульетта. Ренджун пытается успокоиться. Вцепляется руками в волосы. Жмурится и сдохнуть готов от невозможности расслабиться. 

Ренджун уверен, что провалиться в сон у него так и не получилось, но Джено уже скоро тормошит за плечо.

Из-за шторок сочится сероватый свет. 

Это должны быть вечерние сумерки, однако Джено объявляет десять утра. Он садится на диване и первым же делом нашаривает сигареты на подоконнике. Закуривает. Ренджун видит голую спину и струйку дыма, плывущую к потолку. 

Выходит, что Ренджун тут провалялся часов двенадцать. 

Ренджун тоже голый. И быть без одежды уже не так просто, как вчера. Хотя отпустило ещё не до конца. Что-то витает в голове. Оплетает разум пеленой долгожданного спокойствия. Размеренного и тяжёлого. Слишком. Тогда – вчера – вещества смяли память в один небрежный ком и забросили его за пределы сознания. Поэтому было легко. Словно весь мир ограничивается захламлённой комнатой, диваном и ими двумя. 

Теперь Ренджун вспоминает: существует и что-то за пределами этих обшарпанных стен. 

В которых он провёл уже почти сутки. 

Он свешивается с дивана, хватает брошенные на пол джинсы и вытряхивает из них телефон. Включает. Видит восемь пропущенных звонков. И со стоном опрокидывается обратно, к подушкам. 

\- Что такое? – Джено оборачивается через плечо. Стряхивает пепел на пол.

\- Родители, - осипшим голосом отзывается Ренджун. 

Джено хмыкает:

\- Попробуй сказать, что делал проект, - он окидывает Ренджуна взглядом оценщика. – Только шею прикрой. Там засосы.

Пальцы сами собой поднимаются к шее. К коже, наверняка потемневшей более чем заметно. 

Ренджун сам всё это позволял. И чувства обиды – как после первого раза – уже не остаётся. Напротив, в сердце теплится уверенность: Джено о нём заботился. Как может. Любовь – это готовность отдавать, и Джено способен поделиться лишь страстью и приходами. Ренджун – временем. Но не собой. Он всё ещё за то, чтобы никогда больше не пробовать. 

Ренджун почти уверен, что Джено любит.

Ренджун на себе ощущает, что «почти» - это самый жестокий способ любить. 

\- Я закажу тебе такси, - предупреждает Джено, зажав сигарету между пальцев. 

Как настолько соврать родителям, Ренджун не представляет. Однако он встаёт. Подбирает с пола одежду и старательно натягивает на себя. Джено тем временем затягивается дымом (от запаха тянет морщиться) и, спросив чужой адрес, открывает нужное приложение. 

В мозгу бьётся необходимость спросить, что вообще между ними происходит, но Ренджун не решается. Пока не названо – можно воображать. Что угодно. Отношения, например. Начало чего-то светлого и долгого. Возможно. Надежды, уже привычные, разбавляет здравым смыслом. Всё состояние Ренджуна сейчас – неожиданно честное. В частности, с самым собой. 

Джено свешивает ноги с дивана, тушит сигарету о стол и сообщает номер машины.

Джено утянет его туда, откуда Ренджун никогда не выберется. И Ренджун почему-то боится Джено коснуться. Он помнит, как было вчера. Как он лежал на груди Джено и самого себя не чувствовал – настолько было хорошо. Теперь не так. Мир вокруг – словно слегка замедленный. Даёт время понять всё и переосознать. 

Если Джено не решит исправить свою жизнь, то Ренджун должен просто никогда к нему не вернуться. Другого варианта нет, другие варианты – это передоз раньше, чем Ренджуну исполнится двадцать. Всё предельно просто. То, что мешает – это сантименты. Ренджун любит Джено до предела, но что дальше, за этим пределом? 

Там останется только падать.

Чувства не знают границ, но Ренджун знает.

Вчера он был счастлив.

Гораздо счастливее, чем удавалось быть когда-либо раньше. В будущем тоже, вероятно, не будет ничего настолько же сильного.

Любовь к Джено – это апогей всей его жизни, но она не должна на этом закончиться. Она не заставит Ренджуна остаться в этой холодной и прокуренной квартире.

Впрочем, Джено и не показывает особого к этому стремления. Он в том же самом состоянии – размышляющем, наедине с собой, он даже не прощается толком. «Твоя машина подъехала». Плюс кивок в сторону двери.

Словно не он вчера одними поцелуями заставлял почти терять сознание, словно не шептал на ухо, какой Ренджун красивый, словно не обнимал после и не жался губами к виску. Словно Ренджун всё ещё ничего не значит. 

Это неправда, но почему один только Ренджун постоянно должен опровергать?

Несправедливо. Обидно. Неправильно. Не так уж и необходимо, если только не подсесть, и самый опасный наркотик тут – не кокаин и не мефедрон, а чужие касания. 

В груди лезвиями разворачивается страх:

вдруг Ренджун уже подсел и уже разрушил свою жизнь? 

Но даже его перебивает другой:

вдруг он до самого конца так и будет настолько безнадёжно любить? 

Джено сосредоточенно печатает что-то в телефоне.

Ренджун уходит, заставив себя не попрощаться. Хоть раз, в самой мелочи, поступив так, как Джено обходится с ним. 

Дома – на маленькой кухне – мать сидит с телефонным справочником в руке, а отец заваривает ей чай. Ренджун, прошедший тихо, замирает на пороге. Взмахивает рукой, обозначая своё присутствие. И закрывает глаза, чтобы выдержать целый шквал вопросов. Тон матери – радостный. Отца – возмущённый. 

Ренджун ощущает усталость и желание выбраться из этого почти-трезвого состояния. 

Мать обнимает его, в шестой раз повторяя «где ты был?», и осекается при взгляде на шею.

Одно долгое мгновение сердце висит над пропастью. 

А затем звучит «так это всё девушка!», и Ренджун выдыхает с облегчением. Ему ни в чём не приходится врать. Родители сами всё придумывают. Вплоть до того, что Ренджун обязательно их с «ней» познакомит. 

Ренджун уходит к себе. Пьёт воду. Силится заснуть ещё раз, но час валяния на кровати никак не помогает прочистить мозг. В нём неспешно перекатываются цепочки мыслей. Главной рисуется одна:

если Джено откажется завязать, то Ренджун обязан с ним закончить. 

Обязан себе, своим родителям, своему потенциалу и будущему.

Ренджуну следует быть с тем (или просто тем), кто делает его счастливым. А не зависимым, подсудимым или мёртвым.

Забавно, что осознать всё это столь ясно помогают вещества. 

Они не отпускают ни к обеду, ни к ужину. Следующим утром Ренджун просыпается – а чёртово искусственное спокойствие всё ещё стопорит реакции. И хочется снова испытать ту лёгкость с мягкостью. Реально хочется. Это как голод, но только не в желудке, а прямо в разуме. 

Пора завязывать. В конце концов, скоро экзамены.

Только благодаря тому, что нервная система не вполне отошла от мефедрона, сердце не выпрыгивает из груди тут же, на кровати. Как только Ренджун берёт в руки телефон. 

«давай встретимся».

«нужно поговорить».

Действительно нужно, и Ренджун печатает, что скоро приедет.

В груди всё ещё щемит надеждой на невозможный прекрасный конец, и просто закончить Ренджуну банально не хватит сил. Он не хочет так. Он хочет верить, надеяться, биться о чужой холод, как о лёд, и не ломаться при этом, но он трезво оценивает свои возможности. Он клянётся себе, что ограничится одним-единственным предложением, и если Джено откажется выйти на правильную дорогу – Ренджун больше за ним не пойдёт. Ренджун не заслужил всей этой жестокости. Он способен быть любимым и без того, чтобы его убивали химической эйфорией. 

Джено справляется с ней быстрее – уже в дверях выглядит нечестно бодрым. Кивает, сжав губы. Волнение сквозит и во взгляде, и в сдвинутых на груди руках.

Джено тоже думал о них, и Ренджуну (сквозь спокойствие) немного страшно. Он поэтому не начинает первым. Встаёт у стены напротив. Поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть в чужое лицо, и находит в себе силы остаться так. Хотя волнением продирает с макушки до кончиков пальцев. 

Если бы Джено сейчас его обнял, то Ренджун забыл бы всё и сломался. Сдался бы его рукам. В очередной раз забыв о последствиях.

К счастью, Джено, похоже, в принципе не способен на объятия. Если не принял перед этим что-то, срывающее ограничители. 

Ренджун стоит рядом, но в одиночестве. 

\- Мне уйти? – в итоге всё-таки спрашивает он, первым не выдерживая молчания. 

Джено качает головой. На его губах прорезается что-то вроде неловкой улыбки:

\- Я, кажется, вообще не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Три дня назад эта фраза разбила бы Ренджуна на кусочки. И каждый из осколков принадлежал бы Джено. Ренджун и сейчас на грани, фальшивое спокойствие постепенно выветривается, однако сделанные выводы не забудешь.

\- Я много думал, - продолжает Джено, сжимая края рукавов бледными пальцами, - и ты, если хочешь, мог бы встроиться. В смысле, Джонни, например, берёт товар от меня и продаёт всяким мажорам в своём университете. Ты можешь также. Я бы помог. 

… получить, рано или поздно, срок за продажу наркотиков. 

\- И встречаться мы могли бы чаще.

… чтобы Ренджун угодил в больницу с передозировкой, а его родители – с инфарктами.

Ренджун заставляет себя додумывать эти последствия.

Заставляет, потому что крошится уже и без всяких объятий.

Джено – замерший. Вглядывается в него непривычно живым взглядом. Снявший свою обычную маску из безразличия. Настоящий – для Ренджуна и из-за него.

\- Я тоже думал, - выдавливает тот из себя. – Ты…

Горло почти физически передавливает.

Ренджун понимает, что Джено не согласится, что конец настанет вот-вот, что эти секунды – последние, когда их обоих может до мурашек друг от друга ломать. 

Ренджун жертвует ими ради светлого будущего, и Ренджун одной силой воли оставляет глаза сухими, а голос – твёрдым:

\- Ты мог бы поступить сам. Сдать экзамены в следующем году. Я бы помог. Только… без всех этих порошков, понимаешь? Если бы ты не был… преступником. 

Ренджун пытается называть вещи своими именами, однако ни «смертником», ни «самоубийцей» всё же не выговаривает. 

Джено замирает на выдохе. Прикрывает глаза. Черты его лица как-то неуловимо ожесточаются, и Ренджун вдруг понимает, что его слова сквозь призму чужого восприятия могли пройти совершенно неправильно.

\- А такой я тебе не нужен, - улыбку заменяет до боли знакомая усмешка. – Ну конечно. 

Злость в его тоне выжигает весь воздух в узком коридоре. Несколько секунд – и Ренджуну уже почти нечем дышать.

\- Можешь идти. 

\- Но я имел в виду… - Ренджун осекается, пытаясь сообразить, как объяснить полнее. 

Джено ему нужен, но действительно не такой.

А от него и до Ренджуна, похоже, уже кучу раз отказывались.

И Ренджуну он открылся, Ренджуну предложил быть рядом, протянул ему руку, чтобы тот… фактически, ударил. Пощёчиной. 

\- Катись отсюда, - Джено бьёт в дверь кулаком. Открывая её так резко, что она ручкой бьётся о стену подъезда.

Нестабильный, опасный и сильный. 

Ренджун готов помочь ему ради его же блага, но Джено готов считать счастьем даже героин.

Они слишком разные, чтобы Ренджун сумел совместить их точки зрения. 

Он клялся себе.

И он помнит, как больно Джено умеет бить. 

\- Считаю до трёх. 

Последний шанс мирно уйти – это, должно быть, последний подарок. 

Здравый смысл призывает не ждать, но Ренджуну правда не хватает сил. Уйти, когда ещё не всё перепробовано. Уйти и оставить Джено погибать. Джено не ледяной и не каменный, он живой, и это хуже всего. Осознание, простое и жестокое: 

если Ренджун уйдёт, то Джено уже никого к себе не подпустит.

никто больше не попытается его спасти.

от Джено в итоге останется только напрочь изношенное тело, полицейский рапорт и пара строк в документах какой-нибудь больницы. 

Слово «один» Джено цедит как ругательство. «Два» - почти сразу за ним. Но вот перед «три» делает паузу. Глядит на Ренджуна, давая время глупому хорошенькому мальчику, и Ренджун именно так себя ощущает. Он не может ничего, кроме как уйти. Однако он должен дать Джено понять: он правда любит. Любовь существует. Чувства значимы. Люди – вплоть до самого Джено – тоже.

Как только звучит слово «три», Ренджун не выдерживает. Ни страха, ни сочувствия, ни желания быть ближе. Слёзы – у самых глаз, и прорываются они одновременно с тем, как Ренджун делает шаг навстречу Джено. Обнимает. Быстро и резко, приникая всем телом и прижимаясь губами к щеке. Ренджун замирает, пытаясь ощутить хоть немного чужого тепла. 

Ренджун получает удар под рёбра – сильный, до вскрика – и толчок в сторону выхода. Падает, запинаясь о порог, бьётся о пол коленками, а когда оборачивается – дверь уже захлопывают. 

Металлический лязг расходится по всему телу одним больным сожалением.

Ренджун должен был объяснить всё лучше, но… Но, возможно, вытолкнуть его за дверь – это самое милосердное из всего, что Джено мог сделать. Чтобы Ренджун зажил без него и счастливо. 

Напрасные попытки снова и снова разобраться во всём приводят только к одному.

Ренджун поднимается с пола. Оборачивается на железную дверь, за которой столько всего случилось, и точно знает: если Джено сам не выберет правильно, то Ренджун ничем ему не поможет. 

Ренджун уходит.

Ренджуну есть, ради чего жить.


	8. Chapter 8

Ренджун уходит, но жить не становится проще. В голову лезут бесконечные «если бы». Если бы лучше объяснился, если бы отказался уходить, если бы подождал и только потом, постепенно, донёс до Джено мысль о необходимости перемен. Ренджун наверняка ведь убедил бы себя послушать, если бы они были вместе не пару ночей, а пару месяцев. Хотя за эти месяцы он сам мог бы начать нуждаться в помощи. 

Ренджун проживает без Джено один день, второй, и обыденные вещи – вроде учёбы или ужинов – кажутся какими-то дикими. Вот Ренджун употребляет тяжёлые наркотики, а вот он вычисляет графики и обсуждает с матерью кинопремьеры. Контраст правда сильный. Пусть даже вещества наконец отпускают полностью. И так только хуже, потому что обычный Ренджун – это сложный, мятущийся и эмоциональный. А Джено не появляется в школе вот уже три дня подряд. 

Ренджун пытается представить себя на его месте. Представить, что у Джено к нему действительно есть чувства. Боли, скорее всего. Тоски. Одиночества. До их последнего разговора, возможно, была надежда. Его слова для Джено должны были прозвучать примерно как «я, ставший для тебя таким важным и нужным, мог бы с тобой быть, но только будь ты из тех, кто правильно живёт, хорошо учится и поступает в университеты».

А Джено не из тех. Далеко не. И это слишком давно в нём укоренилось, чтобы он смог вот так легко поверить, что способен жить иначе.

Джено привык затыкать неприятные чувства веществами.

Ренджун замирает в дверях школы, когда на него, как камнем, сваливается осознание: Джено все эти три дня мог непрерывно жечь свои слизистые. А приход длиной в три дня – это то, из чего необязательно выбираются живыми. И Джено, где-то там, прямо сейчас может в последний раз пихать в себя дорожку. После которой его вообще всё перестанет брать. 

Ренджун виноват в том, что они столкнулись тогда, в коридоре.

Ренджун виноват в том, что он Джено преследовал и никак не отцеплялся. 

Только Ренджун виноват в том, что он стал что-то для Джено значить. А после – он просто ушёл. Точнее, его выгнали, но чувство вины этим уточнением не заткнёшь. 

Теперь он может стать тем, кто найдёт тело. Одной мысли достаточно, чтобы Ренджун бегом бросился к ближайшей станции метро. Через арки, лестницы и станции. Вокруг мельтешат лица, люди говорят в гарнитуры и пялятся в экраны, и никто из них понятия не имеет, что в маленькой холодной квартире на окраине города погибает человек. Ренджун почти не сомневается в этом. Из всего, что он про Джено знает, складывается только один вариант ответа на переизбыток боли. 

Ренджун молится о том, чтобы ошибиться.

Он бьёт в дверь квартиры, тем чаще и громче, чем дольше никто её не открывает. Зовёт Джено по имени. Понимает – тот может просто быть не здесь – однако сердце не отпускает ужасно липкое чувство. Предчувствие. Ренджун дёргает ручку на себя, уже готовый заплакать, и вдруг отлетает назад. 

Дверь открыта.

Джено никогда не забывал её запирать, но она открыта. а значит, он кого-то ждал. 

Ренджун отсюда видит, что за коридором, в тёмном зале, стеклянный стол почти полностью завален белым. Порошки, пакетики, таблетки.

Джено убивал себя, надеясь, что Ренджун всё-таки придёт.

Тот кидается вперёд, ненавидя длину коридора и невозможность увидеть сразу всё.

\- Эй? – отчаяние прорывается в голос высокими нотами. – Джено, я здесь, ты…

Он сидит у стены, свесив голову на плечо. Серая футболка – мокрая от пота. Волосы слиплись. Глаза закрыты, плотно, но Джено дышит. Грудь вздымается нездорово-часто. 

Ренджун зовёт его так упрямо, словно Джено способен на это отреагировать. Подбегает. Падает напротив. Он обхватывает бледное лицо, скулы на котором выступают ещё резче, чем обычно. Кожа – влажная и горячая. Джено приоткрывает глаза (сердце в этот момент трепещет точно так, как чужие ресницы), однако во взгляде не читается ничего сознательного. Он размытый. Застланный чёрт знает чем, и Ренджун банально не знает, что делать. 

Джено поднимает ладонь. Проводит ей в воздухе, наблюдая за собственным движением. Улыбаясь пересушенными губами. Как ребёнок, которому в руки дали ленточку и сказали играться. Только игрушки со стеклянного стола – не для детей. С ними и взрослые не справляются.

Ренджун лихорадочно собирает в памяти всё, что знает. Во-первых, нужно дать воды. Много воды. Во-вторых – уложить на диван и спрятать всё, что можно употребить. Дождаться, пока Джено проснётся. Если он ещё двигается, значит, передозировки нет, логично же? И он проснётся. Обязательно проснётся. А потом… Потом Ренджун сделает или скажет что-нибудь, и такого никогда не повторится. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, - шепчет он, силясь поймать чужой взгляд. Скользящий по всему подряд крайне расфокусированно. Хотя на Ренджуне он останавливается. И горячая ладонь опускается на макушку. Ренджун замирает, ощущая, как неловко Джено его гладит. А ещё он говорит. Он наверняка даже уверен, что у него получается, однако на самом деле из-под губ сыплется только быстрый набор звуков. Его невозможно разобрать. Разве что «привет». Или это было «нет». Или ещё что-то, и, честно, у Ренджуна не хватает сил всё это видеть. Он осторожно убирает чужую руку со своей головы. Вскакивает. Отходит, озираясь по сторонам, но в зале воды точно нет. Только несколько пустых бутылок валяются между диваном и столом. 

Джено, кажется, забывает о нём, как только теряет из поля зрения. Он снова закрывает глаза. Обнимает себя, сбиваясь в маленький тёмный ком, и он совершенно непохож на счастливого. Несмотря на то, сколько веществ в себя вогнал.

Ренджун очень хочет вызвать скорую помощь, однако он не хочет тюрьмы для них обоих. За водой он бежит на кухню. На полу валяется мусор – упаковки, бутылки, пакеты – и в итоге Ренджун просто хватает кружку. Вымывает из неё засохший кофе и наливает воды из-под крана. Возвращается обратно, опускается на колени и помогает Джено пить. Он хочет. И пытается, однако половина воды всё равно проливается на подбородок и шею. 

После четырёх кружек Ренджун решает притормозить.

\- Тебе нужно лечь, - произносит он медленно и терпеливо. С пятого раза до Джено даже доходит какой-то смысл. Он – предельно шатко – встаёт, опираясь о чужие руки, однако на первом же шаге падает. Прямо на Ренджуна, которому едва удаётся устоять на ногах. 

Он затаскивает Джено на диван. Оставляет лежать, а сам бросается в ванную. Регулирует воду до тёплой (от горячей сосуды могли бы расшириться, от холодной – сжаться, а кровообращение внутри чужого тела сейчас и так должно быть устроено смертельно опасно) и оставляет её набираться. Пусть хоть через край льётся, о счетах и соседях Ренджун сейчас не думает вообще. Только о том, как умудриться Джено раздеть и дотащить до ванной. А ещё помыть так, чтобы тот ничего не наглотался и не захлебнулся. Достаточно же на миг отпустить чужую голову – и всё, а искусственное дыхание Ренджун делает не умеет. Стопроцентно безопасного способа не придумывает. Так что краны закручивает обратно. В конце концов, от потной одежды не умирают. Причины гибелей рассыпаны по столу. 

Трезвый Джено убьёт Ренджуна, если он просто выкинет это богатство. Вот только на отходняках (Ренджун читал) Джено очень сильно захочет дозу. И ему ни за что нельзя будет её позволить. 

Ренджун накрывает Джено покрывалом. Пишет матери, что вернётся только завтра. В ответ получает «спасибо, что предупредил». С бодрым смайликом в конце. И пожеланием удачи. Ренджун тоже её себе желает. Но для Джено – гораздо сильнее. 

Пока он спокойно валяется, Ренджун собирает со стола всё запрещённое. Рассовывает по пакетам (из одного в нос ударяет знакомым запахом мефедрона, но на фоне Джено соблазн не так велик), сваливает их в один большой пакет и засовывает его под диван. Затем – бегает по квартире, открывая дверцы и ящики. Где-то же должно храниться остальное. Целая аптека обнаруживается в маленькой спальне. Неожиданно аккуратной на фоне остального беспорядка. Застеленная кровать, отсутствие мусора, полки с пыльными фоторамками. 

Джено говорил, что не любит свою комнату. Что его тут запирали, если мозг не путает слова и воспоминания. Того Джено, который глядит из рамок маленьким ребёнком с неловкой улыбкой. Ренджун тормозит у них на долгие двадцать секунд. Сожаление режет в груди.

Взрослый Джено приспособил шкаф для одежды в склад для наркотиков. Их не так много – пара пакетов, тщательно запечатанных, и какие-то баночки с разноцветными таблетками. Всё это Ренджун тихо переправляет под кровать. Морально готовясь к шквалу чужой агрессии после слов «я смыл твои запасы в унитаз». Но иначе Джено будет искать, снова уйдёт в беспилотный режим и не выйдет из этого круга. Только если ногами вперёд. 

Ренджун возвращается к нему. Видит, что Джено всё ещё дышит, и ему самому становится легче. Он садится рядом. Пропускает под пальцами пряди влажных волос. 

Джено лежит на боку, закрыв глаза и вцепившись в края покрывала. Пытается заснуть. 

Ренджун помнит, что вместо сна у него получится только что-то бесконечно долгое, мучительное и недостаточное. 

Здесь Ренджун уже никак не сможет помочь. 

Он ждёт. Садится рядом, потом – ложится, постоянно проверяет, жив ли парень под боком, и читает вроде как полезные статьи. Они все заканчиваются тем, что наркомана необходимо доставить в больницу, но крупицы полезной информации попадаются то тут, то там. Ренджун хотя бы понимает, чего ему ожидать. И он не представляет Джено в обещанной ему истерике. В слезах, в желании выпрыгнуть из окна, в неадекватности и прочих побочных эффектах. Ренджуну страшно увидеть, как Джено, постоянно такой холодный, потеряет над собой контроль. 

Возможно, Ренджуна опять будут бить.

Часть его рвётся крайне трусливо сбежать, но чувство вины абсолютно не позволяет. 

Часа через пол Джено шевелится, пытаясь скинуть с себя покрывало и, вероятно, закинуться чем-то ещё. Но Ренджун обнимает, не позволяя встать с дивана. Упрямо повторяет, что Джено нужно заснуть. И Джено сейчас очень внушаемый. Он и правда скоро перестаёт копошиться. Только Ренджуна перед этим сгребает ближе к себе. 

Он прижимается щекой к чужой груди. Слышит, как быстро бьётся сердце в попытках справиться с тем ядом, которым его накачали. Больное сердце. Если бы Джено смог обменять его на то, которое ничего бы не чувствовало, то он бы наверняка тут же вырвал его собственными руками. 

Ренджуну невыносимо об этом думать. Слышать над ухом прерывистое дыхание. Джено сейчас не здесь. Он - не совсем Джено, и лучше не задумываться о том, сколько в их истории настоящего и сколько - наркотиков. 

Ренджун выпутывается из чужих рук. Джено это уже неспособно побеспокоить. 

Ренджун ставит телефон на зарядку. Подбирает с пола журналы и читает их, чтобы отвлечься. Они разные. То про науку, то про природу, то какой-то туристический буклет об отдыхе в других странах. Кажется, Джено пытался придумать себе хоть какую-то цель. 

Не помогло.

С ним творятся пугающие вещи. Лоб покрывается испариной. Ладони, по которым Ренджун проводит пальцами, становятся то горячими, то ледяными. Джено знобит, и Ренджун приносит из спальни одеяло. Которое отбирает через пару минут, потому что чёрт знает, не повысится ли температура как-то фатально. Пусть лучше так. Надёжнее.

Джено, похоже, не собирается умирать. Как минимум, у него не получается. 

Ренджун осмеливается выйти в магазин, чтобы накупить там еды и бутылок с водой. Торопится, однако по возвращении дела обстоят точно так же. Джено лежит в своём коконе, плотно сомкнув веки. Ренджун устраивается по соседству и начинает целенаправленно убивать время. Статьи, музыка, игры. Два часа, три, ночь, и чем дольше Джено проспит – тем лучше. Больше сил восстановит. Себе Ренджун не позволяет засыпать. До самого рассвета, когда красно-жёлтый свет полосами ложится на бледное и блестящее от пота (но красивое по-прежнему) лицо.

После настолько долгого загула Джено так и двадцать часов проваляться может.

Ренджун ставит будильник, обещая себе, что проснётся через пять. В сон проваливается за считанные мгновения.

Весёлая мелодия выдёргивает из него, кажется, уже спустя минуту. 

Как выясняется, просыпается от неё не только Ренджун. Он, вернувшись из туалета, обнаруживает Джено в сознании. Сидящим на диване. Пальцы цепляются за обивку, голова низко опущена, а плечи вздрагивают раз в несколько секунд. До слуха с каким-то запозданием доходят всхлипы. И Ренджун застывает, не зная, как реагировать. Нужно успокоить, но без новой дозы это не получится. К тому же Джено всё ещё не умеет принимать помощь. Однако стоять на расстоянии у Ренджуна не выходит. Он приближается как можно мягче. Опускается перед диваном и предельно осторожно, едва чувствимо, обхватывает чужие виски ладонями. Пытается заглянуть в глаза.

\- Джено?.. – вопрос сам срывается с губ. Незаконченный, обо всём сразу, и «как ты?», и «что с тобой?», и «я могу что-то сделать?».

Джено одним резким движением отбрасывает от себя руки Ренджуна. Сам вцепляется в свои волосы. Пригибается ещё ниже к коленям. Выговорить хоть что-то у него получается только через несколько судорожных вдохов:

\- Где…

\- Я всё выкинул, - сглатывает Ренджун. – Смыл в унитаз. 

Будь Джено в нормальном состоянии, он бы уловил, что сказано слишком быстро и слишком высоко. Однако Джено не до того, чтобы анализировать Ренджуна на ложь. Он только выпрямляется. Бьётся затылком о спинку дивана и стискивает ладони в кулаки. Остаётся сидеть так, вжимаясь в подушки, жмурясь и… и не плача даже. Плач – это нечто более контролируемое, менее разрушительное и просто-напросто адекватное. 

Джено рыдает. 

Он дрожит весь. Особенно – губы. Кривит брови в одну прямую линию. Бьёт кулаками по дивану, бьёт так, что даже по мягкому должно быть больно, и задыхается от слёз. Они стекают вниз по щекам. Всхлипы больше похожи на судороги. В них слышно так много боли, что у Реджуна по позвоночнику ползут мурашки. Испуганные. 

Джено рыдает так, словно эти всхлипы копились невозможно долго. Прессовались в одну сплошную боль, которая сейчас читается в искривлённых чертах лица. И обычно люди переживают боль, но тут всё выглядит так, словно это боль Джено пережила. Ещё давно, просто раньше он на каких-то остатках себя держался. Теперь – всё. Наркотики сожгли последние опоры. 

Ренджун понятия не имеет, что делать с нервным срывом прямо перед собой. 

\- Послушай, - забирается он на диван и говорит, как может, успокаивающим голосом, - тебе будет лучше. Это пройдёт, я обещаю…

Джено вдруг мотает головой. Продолжая трястись. 

Ему эти фразы – всё равно что пластырь на вскрытую артерию. 

Ренджун закусывает губу. Он правда боится касаться, он понятия не имеет, какой будет реакция, но что ещё он может? Он обхватывает чужие плечи. Стискивает так крепко, словно это поможет собрать все осколки внутри Джено в кого-то целого. И тот его не отталкивает. Не факт, что это хорошо, возможно, Джено в принципе плохо осознаёт реальность, но Ренджун кладёт ладонь на его затылок. Утыкает Джено лицом себе в грудь. Гладит по волосам и шепчет весь этот успокаивающий бред. Однажды, в перерыве между всхлипами, осмеливается на тихое «я честно тебя люблю», но осекается на последнем слове.

Ренджун любит, просто любит, и именно этого Джено не может ему простить.

Джено, который неожиданно сам обхватывает Ренджуна руками. Примерно с той же силой, с какой тонущий хватается за край лодки. Дышать поэтому трудно, однако Ренджун находит кислород даже на новую порцию обнадёживающей дребедени.

Это ведь и правда должно когда-то закончиться.

Пусть даже Джено, фактически, воет, и тоска звучит такая, словно убить её возможно только вместе с ним самим.

Ренджуну светит ад, но вот Джено просто обязан попасть в рай. Потому что он уже живёт в аду. Своём собственном. Из пустой квартиры и времени, которое заполняют разве что вещества. Счастье взаймы у будущего.

Вернее, раньше заполняли.

Но Ренджун ведь ушёл.

Что хуже – он и теперь не останется. Ренджун не знает, как, но он должен вернуться к светлому будущему. Чтобы весна снова стала яркой, на родителей можно было смотреть без стыда, а экзамены пугали больше передозировок. Даже если он не представляет, как сможет оставить Джено. Такого Джено. Нуждающегося в нём и до жути беззащитно это показывающего.

Джено сейчас не может себя сдержать.

Джено потом Ренджуна способен за это возненавидеть. Даже если нет – у них не будет вечности. Только героиновая. 

Ренджун отказывается заранее.

Джено дрожит у него в руках, и привязанность к нему Ренджуна не отпустит. Всю эту чёртову весну. А льдинки, которыми Джено колол его прямо в сердце, вряд ли когда-нибудь растают. Они не прекратят причинять боль, однако Ренджун изо всех сил пытается забыть. Отпустить. Всё, кроме тяжёлого взгляда, кроме первого удара и мокрых поцелуев. Ренджун клянётся себе идти дальше, сам не замечая, как начинает плакать. Уткнувшись Джено в изгиб шеи. Цепляясь за трясущиеся плечи и не понимая уже, кто кого утешает. 

Через сотню всхлипов, не меньше, Джено наконец старается взять их под контроль. Получается не сразу, через нехватку воздуха, однако в итоге Ренджун чувствует, как его отстраняют. Он упирается в диван ладонями. Глядит на них, боясь поднять взгляд. Заставляет себя – и тут же понимает, что ошибся.

У Джено глаза покрасневшие. И глядит он так, что совесть пробирает дрожью.

Ренджун однажды, волонтёром, видел, как пса его хозяин навсегда оставлял в клетке. 

В чужом взгляде есть нечто до боли сопоставимое. 

Ренджун не выдержит его ещё хоть сколько-нибудь долго. Он по вдохам собирает готовность сказать. Попросить. Признаться. Хотя Джено, наверное, и так уже верит.

\- Я правда, я на самом деле, я до жути сильно тебя люблю. Но… Пожалуйста. Джено, пожалуйста, скажи мне уйти. 

Джено опускает лицо с застывшей на нём болью. Молчит. Он безумно долго молчит, и Ренджун его за это ненавидит. Если в Джено есть хоть что-то, что Ренджуна любит – то он выполнит просьбу. Обязательно выполнит, не станет больше приглашать, не станет разрушать, нет, он отпустит и позволит Ренджуну жить. Нормально. Без того, чтобы кто-то затягивал его в ядовитый ад. 

Джено – по-прежнему не разжимая губ – накрывает ладонь Ренджуна своей. Держит. Поднимает взгляд к потолку. Он несколько раз набирает в лёгкие воздуха, но всякий раз только судорожно выталкивает его из лёгких. Стискивая пальцы Ренджуна так, что нервы пережимает болью.

Это лишь малая толика того, что ощущает сам Джено. Не только из-за отходняка. По крайней мере, для Ренджуна зависимость от человека ощущается куда сильнее, больнее и невыносимее, чем от веществ. Смесь из любви, вины, желаний и боли. Ренджуну не хватит силы самому со всем этим покончить. 

\- Уходи, - хрипло произносит Джено, так и не глядя в глаза. 

Он отпускает руку. Хотя ощущение такое, словно ударяет. Дыхание точно так же стопорится. Однако затем становится раза в три легче. Только неловкость не отпускает. Треклятая вина, что-то вроде ответственности, и Ренджун не может не спросить:

\- Ты же… ничего с собой не сделаешь?

Джено мотает головой. Кривя губы в усмешке, которой Ренджун больше никогда не поверит. И, в идеале, никогда не увидит. А чем дольше будет рядом сейчас – тем больнее будет. Им обоим.

Ренджун поднимается с дивана. Почти заикается о том, что в кухне есть пакеты из магазина, но разрывать тишину кажется до ужаса неуместным. Джено и сам найдёт. И пакеты под диваном и под кроватью – тоже. Если что, Ренджун передаст через Джонни. Когда поступит. Как и планировал. Заживёт дальше, хорошо, правильно, только… только в сердце засели иголки, но дышать можно. Он справится. Он шагает к коридору, не оглядываясь на квартиру по сторонам. Здесь больно, темно и пусто. И Ренджун остался бы здесь на пару ближайших вечностей. Однако идёт к годам с учёбой, работой и чем-то, что смогло бы заменить ту нереальную эйфорию. Она того не стоит. Если сомнения продолжат подтачивать грудную клетку – Ренджун будет вспоминать, как Джено рыдал, расплачиваясь за пару дней счастья. 

Ренджун всегда будет его вспоминать. 

С благодарностью, так как в конце концов Джено оказался куда сильнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> выбери жизнь, так сказать
> 
> если вы никогда не видели отходосов, то я рекомендую и дальше их не видеть
> 
> и не употреблять, конечно же
> 
> ну или если да, то хотя бы с теми, кому доверяете
> 
> и честное слово, я ни на чём не сижу
> 
> если хотите, можете представить, что джено за кадром находит в себе волю переосмыслить свои жизненные принципы, и в следующем году успешный студент ренджун видит среди первокурсников до боли знакомое лицо
> 
> по идее, тоски по ренджуну и памяти о нём могло бы хватить, чтобы джено заставил себя добиться другой жизни
> 
> спасибо всем, кто следил за этой историей и давал знать о своих чувствах и мыслях
> 
> следующим моим фф по нст будут замечательные (правда замечательные) норенмины
> 
> ну а этих норенов я оставляю здесь, в этой холодной и прокуренной квартире 
> 
> простите, наверное


End file.
